Demon at Shikon High
by RyanZyquop
Summary: Life's normal for the kids at Shikon High. Coming back from a field trip, they were ready to learn. But while they were gone, evil desended onto the school & now a demon who has been tormented all of his life when he was alive wishes to make everone's life miserable & far from plesant. Will the demon have his way or will he somehow be stopped once & for all?
1. Chapter 1

Demon at Shikon High

Alright I'm not going to waste much time here in the introduction. This is another Inuyasha story with almost all characters being used. They all have their same looks, but each of them are humans. The school will be a dorm like school with the kids living on campus. So…let's get started.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA

Chapter 1-Back to Shikon High Again

The sky was gloomy that Sunday afternoon. The town was currently having a rain & hail storm. Three buses, full of juniors & seniors, rode on the narrow two-lane highway back down interstate 356. They passed a familiar burger joint, which meant they were only about thirty minutes away from Shikon High. On the bus in front, there was loud riot going on between several students.

"I swear if you don't give me back my damn phone, I'm going to break your neck!" barked Miroku.

"Leave my girl alone you perv!" Koga yelled back from the near back of the bus. He was being held by his two closest friends who were trying to prevent a fight.

"Will you kids sit the hell down? God it's a full time job not to assault you guys sometimes," the bus driver said not even looking back.

Then Miroku got loose & immediately sprinted towards Koga ready to inflict some serious pain. He leapt past several other kids & blasted Koga in the jaw with solid right punch. Before more damage could be done, Koga head butted Miroku, sending him down to the floor. Koga close buds, Ginta & Hakkaku, let him go once this happened, giving Koga the advantage to pummel Miroku. He brought a right hand on his way to the ground that clipped Miroku in the nose. Koga, now mounted on top of him, brought several punches down upon Miroku's face, making him bleed badly. Kids broke the beat down up & thankfully they did because he was losing his consciousness. Koga then threw the phone at him.

"If I catch you near my Ayane again, I'll kill you!" Koga warned.

"Oh can it already! You already made him bleed like a pig in a slaughter house! What else do you want?!" Shippo yelled a few rows back.

The bus driver would've been put the kids off the bus had she's being paid almost two-thousand dollars for driving them on this field trip. They were already problems on the way to the theme park & they were even worse now. Seriously, who fights off of text messages & pictures? Children in the 21 century…Meanwhile, on bus number two…

"Holy cow! Did you guys see that?! There was a fight on the bus up ahead!" Jaken exclaimed looking at Sesshomaru.

"Jaken, I'm sitting right next to you at point blank range. Why do you feel the need to yell to inform me about nonsense?" he said not even making eye contact.

"Oh uh, sorry. But seriously it looked like a brawl. I wish I was on that bus."

"Yeah, me too. Maybe I'd be able to read my Series of Unfortunate Events books in peace."

"Sesshy, stop being so mean to Jaken. He's just trying to be friendly," a voice said from behind.

Sesshomaru looked back in the seats behind him to find Rin & Kanna seated. Rin had a pretty bright smile on while Kanna was busy texting someone.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that," he said, now looking back at his book.

"But your name is too long…& I forgot it. Was it Sessho…Sesshomert…Sessharma…"

"Sesshomaru."

"Oh…Sesshy sounds cuter."

"Define the word 'cute'."

"Nice, sexy, has a sexy voice & cuddly!"

"Okay, so which one of those defines me? It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know I'm far from the world's friendliest man. Sure you may think I'm cute & have a sexy voice, but where does the cuddly part come from?"

"Well you comfy the other night." She began giggling.

"And how exactly do you know this?" Sesshomaru now made eye contact with Rin, who began visibly blushing.

"Well you were sleeping on the couch in your room when we all visited you, so I snuck up under your arms & soon, I was sleep."

"So now I can't trust you in my room."

"No please! I won't undercover snuggle with you ever again. I'll ask. Please."

Sesshomaru never answered her & got back to reading his book.

"Oh come on Sesshomaru. Please."

"Sesshomaru be nice to Rin. She…"

"Shut it Jaken. You aren't involved in the conversation." Sesshomaru said, cutting off Jaken.

"Sesshy what did I say about being nice?"

"Rin, what did I say about your odd nickname?"

"Hey I'm just saying. You always treat Jaken like dirt. I'm still wondering how you guys have been friends since second grade."

Sesshomaru ignored the statement & resumed his book. Now onto the third bus…

"So do you like the nails?" Sango asked flashing them to Kagome. They were done in a zebra pattern.

"I'm impressed. You finally did well on your nails without my assistance." Kagome took a sip out of her smoothie.

"I can't wait to get back to school. I miss my room."

"I know. Imma take a long nap when I get in my room. I deserve it after the long day I've had so far."

"Kagome, it's hardly two o'clock. How could you be so tired?"

"Try being Inuyasha's roommate the entire field trip."

"I heard that," Inuyasha' voice said from behind. He was texting someone & was seated with Naraku.

"It's true! You used up all the hot water, ate all the chips & drank so many sodas you should be pissing in your pants right now."

"So, you loaded bathroom with all your makeup, tampons, & brushes. Plus you completely took over the TV with all your boring & lame ass movies. Oh…& you ate all the deserts."

"Not even! You ate all the whipped cream! Who makes a five foot tower of whipped cream on one cup of hot chocolate?!"

"And who eats an entire red velvet cake solo?!"

"You're just mad because I locked you out of the bedroom part of our room & you slept on the couch!"

"And you're mad because I kept calling you Kikyo!"

"Will you two just fuck & get it over with?" Sango laughed, causing both Kagome & Inuyasha to blush wildly & immediately jump to defend themselves.

"SHE/HE STARTED IT!" they both shouted at the same time.

"It is impossible to even reason with them Sango. Just let the children bicker," Naraku suggested, now looking out the window.

"Kagome needs to face it. She looks just like my girl & I'm just…"

"Stop calling me that simple minded desperate whore! Unlike her, I value my body!"

"Of course you value your body! What do you have that you can brag about? Sure you're a bit busty but…"

"You weren't saying that when we were making out by the pool last week!"

"So?! I was drunk, you were drunk! I might have mistaken you for Kikyo! And why are you talking thrash when you're the reason we almost had sex in the library?!"

"That wasn't my fault! That idiot Jaken slipped an XTC pill in my soda as a prank! And why didn't you fight it?!"

"…I had one too many shots!"

"You're lying! Why did it take you seconds to answer?!"

"Whoa! What else did you two do that I'm unaware of?" Sango curiously asked.

Kagome & Inuyasha froze up. They forgot people were listening. Kagome spun back around & sat down, & Inuyasha resumed his texting. Both parties were both angry & embarrassed.

Finally, the buses arrived at their destination: Shikon High School. The place was five stories high & took up several acres of land. The building had a dark grey brick color with the plantation there top notch. The parking lot was right in front of the main entrance & was made to fit at least five-hundred vehicles. All three buses came to a stop & the kids began walking out. Most went over to all the moving trucks parked in spots to retrieve all the items they brought along with, while a few others were either talking to friends outside or heading inside back to their dorms. Kagome found herself at one of the moving trucks looking through the bags, trying to find all her belongings. Several seconds later, she found her ruby red luggage bag & grabbed it. She opened the bag just in case it belonged to someone else. Green mini skirt, black skinnies, and white tee with a panda on the front…yeah this was hers. She spun around to walk away but bumped into someone. There stood Kikyo looking smug as ever. She brushed her back behind her shoulders & walked away with a slight snicker. Kagome would've ignored this but there was one slight problem: She forgot to zip her bag back up & almost all of her clothes came out onto the wet pavement. By now Kikyo was at another moving truck looking for her bags. Kagome threw her bag back into the truck & began marching towards her. Kikyo got her bag & spun right around into Kagome. Kagome slapped Kikyo's bag from her grasp, sending it a few away into a rain puddle. Kagome smirked.

"And now we're even," she said.

Kikyo, now mad, pushed Kagome with all she had. Kagome almost fell back into a puddle but remained on her feet. Kagome, now balanced, brought a brutal punch to Kikyo's jaw, making her back slam into the moving truck. Kikyo swung a left hook that ultimately missed & Kagome made her pay for it with two quick jabs to the face & a takedown to the wet canvas below. Kagome slammed Kikyo's head into the ground twice while Kikyo grabbed Kagome's hair. They began rolling & all you could hear was several kids cheering on & shouting cat fight all over the place. The rolling went on for a few more seconds until Kagome, once again, assumed the dominant position. She hit Kikyo three times in the face & brought an elbow that missed her face but got her neck. Kikyo, with one hand in Kagome's hair, began striking back, hitting Kagome in the face a couple of times. Then people came over to break up the skirmish before it got any uglier. Kagome was removed fairly easily but was hard to contain, breaking free once & kicking Kikyo square in her mouth. This caused blood to begin to flow out & Kikyo became unconscious. Then even Naraku jumped in to grab Kagome. Once Naraku got involved, Kagome became easier to hold. The campus monitors finally arrived & soon, Kagome was on her way to the office. Kikyo, on the other hand, had to be carried into the building due to her being basically passed out.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Naraku asked Miroku.

"Oh he already went inside. Thank goodness, or this situation might have escalated into something even more problematic."

"And what happened to your nose?"

Miroku immediately covered it in shame of the beat down he had on the bus. "Long story."

The office staff was quite busy all week, maintaining & cleaning all the messes the kids left before going onto their three day field trip. They weren't happy either, since mostly every room was filthy & the cafeteria…well that's another story. Now, they had to deal with a situation involving two young girls, fighting & wet clothes being picked up from the grounds outside (as if cleaning rooms weren't enough for three days). Kagome sat in one of the office chairs studying her fingers. Damn I chipped a nail, she thought.

"Uh, Kagome right?" one of the women said from behind a computer.

"Yeah, that's me."

"The principal would like to see you now."

Kagome got up & walked towards the office. This won't be good, she told herself before opening the door. There sat the principal: Inu no Taisho Takahashi. He was looking over a file when his eyebrow rose a bit.

"Uh, Mr. Takahashi?" Kagome asked sitting down in an available chair.

"Ah Kagome Higurashi, just who I wanted to see." He put the file down on the desk & looked up at her. "What happened out there?"

"Well Kikyo made me drop my clothes. I would've ignored it but I can tell from her smirk she gave me afterwards that it was purposely done. She I went & returned the favor & eventually we fought."

"Hmmm…interesting situation. Now I would say you were wrong for going & seeking out trouble but since it was wet outside, I can understand your rage. Heck, I'd probably do it. But since it was physical violence, I do have to punish you." He looked back into the file. "Wait…your record is clean. Spotless. I'm impressed."

"Yeah I know. Besides the assembles & all the other events, I never really see you Mr. Takahashi."

"Say you shared a room with my son during the field trip. How was he?"

"Eh, he could've been worse. He was a pretty good person." What a lie, she thought.

"You look sort of like his girlfriend Kikyo, but there's something different about you. You seem more civilized…more down to Earth & classy. You know what I'm saying?"

"Of course. I've been told this by a handful of people." Kagome was wearing a small smile that wasn't too visible.

"Well, since you have a clean record, I'm just going to let you off the hook this time." He then stood up & extended his hand. "It was a pleasure meeting you Ms. Higurashi."

Kagome shook his hand. "Nice to meet you as well Mr. Takahashi."

"Well, I have to be getting to a staff meeting in about ten minutes, so you're free to go."

"She did what to my girl?!" Inuyasha yelled jumping out of Shippo's chair enraged.

"Hey you didn't let me finish. Kikyo made her drop her clothes on the wet asphalt & all Kagome did was return the favor."

"I don't care if Kikyo slapped her mom! How dare Kagome! How dare she attack Kikyo!"

"Inuyasha in all fairness, you can't blame Kagome for all of this. Kikyo knew she could barely fight & she knew Kagome took a Kickboxing class when she was eleven."

"If I see that wretch…"

"Oh please, your dad is the principal & to top it off, he's a good man that believes in fairness. If you so much as push Kagome…"

"Shippo, I don't need a documentary on…"

Then there was a loud crash near the wall by the door. It resembled a glass breaking & a several people screaming. Inuyasha wasn't startled by the noise but he did look a little confused. Shippo on the other almost fell from the top of his dresser & shrieked in panic. The noise came to a stop.

"What was that?" Inuyasha said, looking back at a freaked out Shippo.

"I-I don't know. It sounded like someone got hit with a glass bottle."

Then Shippo's door burst open, with Sango, Miroku & Kagome running in the room laughing so hard that they might drop dead at any giving moment. Sango wielded a glass that had to be broken on something.

"I swear those nine year olds are going have that image stuck in their heads for an eternity!" Sango said falling back into a chair.

"Totally! They freaked out, especially that ginger girl!" Kagome said.

"Kagome, you messed up now," Inuyasha said walking towards her.

"I know exactly where this is going. Tell your sloppy girlfriend not to bump into people."

"No, YOU were the one wrong for pursuing her & starting the fight. She did nothing wrong."

"Oh you're full of it! Even your dad knew I did the right thing."

Inuyasha was going to say something else but there was another loud noise. This time, it sounded like a wall was knocked out. Everyone in the room jumped at least a little bit at the noise.

"Is that another prank of yours Sango?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically.

"No, I'm sure my sixteen pound stink bomb didn't blow up yet. It was stable when I checked on it."

"You have a sixteen pound stink bomb?" Shippo whispered.

"Math can be real stressful," Kagome assured.

Sango nodded her head. "Plus, if my calculations are correct, we won't have math for a whole week due to the stench & velocity of the blast."

"Sounds creative. I'm here if you need any help," Inuyasha assured.

"And of course I'm helping," Kagome added.

"I'll be back people. I need to have a word with my 'Oh so Great' father." Inuyasha left the room in a flash. Then a cooking bell was heard.

"Oh great, the pizza is finally ready!" Shippo cheered running into the kitchen.

Well that's chapter 1 for Demon at Shikon High. Hope we all enjoyed it. This was suppose my third story up but it ended up being my second because my internet got cut off for a bit & when it finally came back on, my other story seemed pointless after reading it again. So now, I'm starting it over from scratch. I will try to make this story as lengthy as possible & I'm taking request. Alright I'll be back soon with chapter two. #writingismydrug


	2. Chapter 2

Alright chapter 2 may be a little longer, but then again, I may be wrong. I have it all planned for the most part but as time flies along with this; I will add a few random moments & other things to make the chapter a little more intriguing & entertaining. Thank you pokemoneeveeforever & Anime Chick 93 for the reviews! This chapter wasn't supposed to be for another three days or so, but after reading your reviews I got inspired to speed up the process. So, here we go!

Chapter 2-Back in Session

"Hey Kagome, wake up. It's already six forty-one," Sango said tapping her silent friend in the head with the end of her toothbrush.

Kagome sluggishly rose up & looked at Sango. "Morning already?" Kagome yawned for a bit. "God, I kinda wish I was still with Inuyasha on that field trip."

"Kagome, math can't be that bad." Sango began brushing her hair.

"No I'm not kidding. I didn't do the math packet we were given Wednesday & it's due today. Mr. Myoga said the packet was going to be worth two-hundred points & I can't afford to lose any more points. I have a C- in the class." Kagome yawned once more. "I'd rather shock myself with a seventy thousand volt gun than see my grade plummet even more."

"Well next time you'll study for the final. Seriously Kagome, I thought you were good at math."

"How is it that you think that when all I do is copy off you or steal the answer sheets?" Kagome by now was looking through her dresser drawer for some socks.

"Hey if you want, I could pull the stink bomb prank today."

"No, we're saving that one for Wednesday remember?"

"Oh yeah I forgot our goal is to get a five day weekend. Oh & hurry it up. I forgot we were meeting with the gang in the cafeteria for breakfast in about twenty minutes."

"You can't rush perfection Sango."

"I'm not rushing perfection…I'm just rushing you." Then Sango met a pair of men's boxer shorts to the face. "Hey what the hell?!"

Kagome started laughing. "Perfect timing. You made a clever yet smart remark & someone left their boxer shorts in here." Then Kagome's eyes widened. "Wait a second, whose shorts were those?!" Kagome asked running over to her friend who was studying the boxers.

"I don't know, but whoever owns them should be a bit embarrassed. They look like they belong to someone our age & they have 'Go Diego! Go!' all over them."

They both burst out laughing, dropping the boxers to the floor. Sango, had it not been for the wall her hand was leaning on, would've fell over while Kagome fell back on her bed. Then the bathroom door opened up, causing both women to stop laughing & focus their attention to the now open area. There stood a naked human being. He looked like he was exhausted, had one too many drinks & was about to pass out. This man was Miroku.

"Can I have my boxers please?" he said weakly.

Sango looked at Kagome to find her ready to burst back into laughter. "What were your boxers doing in here?" Sango asked now worried.

"Probably hiding 'it' from the ladies!" Kagome exclaimed now in full laughter mode.

"Kagome! It's soft, so stop judging him." All this did was Kagome laugh even harder.

"Look if you see them, they have 'Go Diego! Go!' things on them. Got it?" Miroku said wiping his eyes. And then…Sango fell to the ground in laughter.

"They're by the TV, 'peanuts'!" Kagome blurted.

Kagome fell out of the bed onto the floor next to Sango trying to stop laughing but failed miserably. Miroku didn't seem to know what was going. He was completely out of it. He went to retrieve his underwear, put them on & soon, he was gone. Sango managed to regain her footing & control her laughter a bit.

"Kagome I wish we had our phones. That would've been so classic to show Shippo & everyone else," she said beginning to put on her shoes.

"Agreed!" Kagome got off the floor & looked at her clock on the wall. Six forty-eight. "Sango we better hurry. You know how everyone is when we're late."

Inuyasha got back to the table where Shippo sat & threw his math book on the floor. He sat down, opened his egg, cheese & bacon & began eating it.

"How is it?" Shippo asked looking up from his math packet.

"It's actually pretty good. Usually their burritos suck but this one has a solid taste to it."

"Well okay, I'll take your word for it. I'll be back."

Shippo then headed for the line where they were selling the burritos. Inuyasha continued munching on his burrito, reviewing his math.

"Hey Inuyasha," Sango said flopping down with Kagome.

"Hello Sango." Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "And you want?"

"Uh, I'm a part of this group too," she defended.

"Says who? You attacked my girl, so you are hear by…"

"Can it Inuyasha, you aren't the leader. We all have equal power. Remember?" Sango said looking into her phone.

"Plus everyone likes me better than you here anyways," Kagome teased.

"Yeah so? Not me."

"Oh don't go getting jealous now. Oh hey where's your girlfriend now? Still sleep?" Sango chuckled a bit at the statement.

"Oh haha aren't you just a natural born comedian Kagome? What, are you jealous you can't have me?"

"What do you have that I want? I'd rather date your dad or your cold-hearted brother."

"Burn," Shippo said returning to the group.

"I'd rather date Sango here…or even Kagura before you," Inuyasha barked back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sango asked now giving Inuyasha a death stare.

"No offense. You were just sitting there &…well yeah."

"I have you know Inuyasha that Sango is a beautiful woman," Miroku's voice said as he sat down between Sango & Kagome. "Besides, how could anyone be foolish enough to turn down these beautiful girls?"

Kagome chuckled a bit. "Uh Miroku, what happened last night?" she asked her friend.

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"You mean to tell me that you don't remember being in my room naked in my bathroom…" Sango began laughing a bit as this went on. "…leaving your boxers on my floor & pretty much showing Sango & myself your manhood?"

"I did..?" Miroku scratched his head a bit. "All I remember doing last night was taking shots with Bankotsu &, you guys won't believe this but we convinced Sesshomaru to have some with us. After I think shot eight, my lights went out. And now I'm right here." Miroku looked at Sango. "Did you enjoy the experience?"

"Well since you were soft, I really can't call. And you had 'Go Diego! Go!' boxers?!" After hearing this Inuyasha began laughing.

"Hey that's the one show from my childhood I actually enjoyed. It's called respect."

"I don't think it's called respect if the guy has his face on the seat of your pants," Inuyasha managed almost choking on his burrito.

"Inuyasha I wouldn't start making jokes. I've seen your stash of underclothes."

"Okay, point taken. Just make sure no one sees those bad boys went we're changing in the locker room for P.E.."

"Whoa I just registered what you said about Sesshy. Do you remember what he was like?" Kagome asked.

"Well he was still cold hearted after four shots but when he got to five, he was more fun than Inuyasha in a frat party."

"Ha, I doubt it," Inuyasha declared. "Tell me how this happened."

"Well Bankotsu & myself made a bet during our field trip that whoever eats the least amount of nachos in three minutes has the punishment of convincing Sesshomaru to take some shots with us. I lost by two bowls & once we got back to the school, I tried my hardest to convince the guy but he wouldn't budge. Then I guess Bankotsu really wanted to see what a drunken Sesshomaru looked like because he brought in several bottles of tequila & helped me convince him. Then he said if he takes five shots, we leave. Apparently at lucky number five he was bluntly intoxicated. I barely had two at that point so I remember all of this. We began playing beer pong, which he dominated, went around the hallways pranking dorms, you know throwing mini fart bombs in the rooms & blasting guys with bottles of lotion & whip cream & then we got bored of that, so Sesshomaru, yes Sesshomaru, said we should go & prank some chicks. We first went to Kagura's room, but when we got there they were drinking as well. So we joined the party. I took two more shots by then & Jaken also showed up. Kagura's footing was sloppy after only three shots. God she's a lightweight. Kanna only agreed to take one, saying she didn't wish join us on our drunken rampage. So we made a bet with her. If Sesshomaru beats Kagura at beer pong, she agrees to three more shots. Of course our beer pong champion destroyed Kagura & soon Kanna was a part of the group. We went back to stalking the halls for a bit until we came upon a mysterious door that had Japanese writing all over it. Kanna informed us it said 'Don't Open or Else' on it but of course we weren't going to listen. I told everyone to hold on. I took another shot…& that's when my lights went out."

"Wait in less than twenty-four hours, you got Sesshomaru & Kanna drunk?" Inuyasha asked a little shocked.

"Yeah man I was shocked myself!"

"Nice!" Inuyasha gave Miroku a high five across the table. "It's about time they loosen up around here."

"I know man. They're always so…"

"I'm going to kill you," Sesshomaru's voice said behind Miroku.

Miroku looked back to see Sesshomaru looking down at him in the seat with a cold stare on his face. "Hey man you had a choice to get drunk."

"Yeah maybe if you wouldn't have tried to basically force that alcohol down my throat. You & Bankotsu were getting on my last nerves." Sesshomaru put his hands in his pockets. "If it weren't for you I'd…well I really can't say because I was too wasted to remember a damn thing."

"Wait where'd you wake up?" Miroku asked now curious.

"In my room…& I wasn't alone. So thanks a lot." Then Sesshomaru walked out of the cafeteria.

"Hey guys I got a feeling Sesshomaru lost his virginity last night," Sango said.

"Yeah but to whom? Clearly Kanna & Kagura are already suspects but Rin has been flirting with him for some time," Kagome said.

"Well we'll have to find out in a bit. It's about to be seven-thirty," Inuyasha said getting up.

The final bell rung & everyone was seated in their seats. Mr. Myoga was on the phone with someone at the moment so people were pretty chatty. The seating arrangements were five lines straight to the back of the class with six seats per row. The door seat, which everyone wanted, was claimed by Inuyasha & next to him was Kagome. Sango sat in front of Kagome & Miroku in front of Inuyasha. Shippo didn't have math right, so he found himself in P.E..

"Why are you in Kikyo's seat?" Inuyasha asked not even looking up from his phone.

"Your girl has a concussion second degree. She won't be in class for several days so I figured you wouldn't want to be left alone with the ladies. After all, I am the champion," Miroku explained.

"Ladies men don't wear 'Go Diego! Go!' underwear & they actually have a girlfriend. Oh & they don't let other guys kick their asses on the buses off of the ladies." Inuyasha now wore a victory smirk.

"Ladies men recognize the qualities every women & make them feel good. You fail miserably in that category since you don't realize how beautiful & unique Kagome is."

"Psh, give me a break 'champion'. You haven't had a girlfriend since eighth grade & here we are juniors. Don't talk to me about women."

"Well it's true that Kagome is a lot prettier & a better person than Kikyo," Sango added.

"For the love of God you people are only saying this because Kikyo speaks here mind & doesn't try to befriend everyone." Inuyasha's smirk was gone.

"Well she spoke her mind…or did what she was thinking yesterday & now she has a concussion."

"Don't remind me."

"Alright class welcome back!" Mr. Myoga began. "I hope we all enjoyed the field trip! But now we are getting back to the more important stuff, math! Now Wednesday, I gave each of you a twenty-four page math packet to make sure you all don't forget what we learned while you were gone. I'm going to ask you all to hand them up to the front of your rows so I can collect them & grade them as soon as possible!"

The sounds of groaning, paper & the "I forgot to do it" phrases were heard all across the room for a while but soon the packets met the front of the rows. Mr. Myoga made the last call warning in case someone forgot to hand them up & soon, he collected them all.

"Today," he started, "is going to be an easy day. The assignment is on the board. Chapter 6 section 4 page 481 questions 7-58. Please show all of your work so I can make sure you all know the material. Well, get started."

Mr. Myoga returned to his desk & began looking through the work & getting a head start on the long day of grading that awaited him. Kagome & Sango turned their desk to face each other & soon began chatting instead of working. Inuyasha just cracked open his book & began writing everything down. Miroku joined the girls' conversation.

"So let me get this straight…Naraku is actually holding the party this Saturday in his dorm?" Kagome asked reaching in her bag.

"Apparently yes. I'm shocked myself, considering the fact that he volunteered to do it. But he did say bring soda & chips. He'll have the deserts & other stuff," Sango said.

Kagome got her nail polish from her bag & began opening it. "Who's going to sneak the alcohol this time?"

"Bankotsu says he still has some left but he may need to sneak out later to go & get it from his dad. How he manages to sneaks out & not get caught is beyond me."

"Well he does have an A in his Science class & his Criminal Justice elective class as well. Maybe he knows how to deactivate the alarm in his room," Miroku said.

"Guys can I talk to you really quickly?" Kanna asked sitting a chair down next to Kagome.

"Yeah sure, what's up?"

"I don't know if Miroku here already spoke about the events of last night but he got me drunk."

"Yeah we kind covered it at breakfast," Kagome assured.

"Okay, but this morning I woke up with Sesshomaru."

"You…what?!" Sango exclaimed in shock.

"SSSHHH!" the other three said immediately causing Sango to put her hands up like she was at gunpoint.

"So…did you guys do it?" Sango whispered curiously.

"I don't know. We were pretty much naked & what not, both in the bed in his room & our hair was a wreck. Like wreck, wreck, wreck."

"Was there a condom anywhere in the room?" Miroku asked.

"No. Just clothes, bottles & us."

"What did he say to you this morning when you guys woke up?"

"Well he didn't show it but I can tell he was kind of in shock at what happened. He said if he did it he was sorry. He said he knows that I'm not that person who gives it up in a night & he doesn't want me to hate him for it."

"Well that was sweet of him but what did you say?" Kagome asked.

"What could I say? I accepted his apology, but…I don't know. I sort of…don't care."

"What?"

"I don't. Sesshomaru does have a few similarities like me. We usually distance our self from conversations with other, we're called 'too serious' by mostly everyone & on top of that, we're both already close to one another. I guess it was meant to happen. I just wish it happened a little differently."

Sango, Miroku & Kagome both looked at her in confusion. Then they heard a slight snicker from Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru & Kanna as a couple? Highly likely," he said, now putting his desk in the circle. "They're quiet, creepy & boring…apparently until there drunk."

Kanna brought her foot up from the floor & it found its home right between Inuyasha's legs. Inuyasha immediately began moaning in pain & fell to the ground covering his manhood.

"What the…hell…was that for?" Inuyasha managed to say despite the pain he was in.

"Well you were being a dick so I kicked you in it," Kanna said now standing up.

Kagome high fived her. "I've wanted to do that to him for almost a week now," she said with a grin.

"Well I'm about to head back to my desk to my math homework," Kanna said. "It was nice talking to you guys."

The hour & ten minutes of math was finally over & the kids flooded the hallways heading for their lockers. Inuyasha opened his locker & grabbed his English book. He shut the locker & was immediately greeted by Kikyo.

"Hey Inuyasha," Kikyo said after a kiss.

"Hey. How's your head?"

"It's okay. It rings every now & then but its okay."

"At least you're making a recovery. I miss having you in class. Math was terrible."

Before they could say anything else, there was a tap on Inuyasha's shoulder. He turned around to see Kagome with her math book in hand.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Move it."

"And why should I?"

"You're in front of my locker douche."

Inuyasha swerved to the side & allowed Kagome to enter her locker & change her math book for her history book.

"Say Kagome how are you feeling?" Kikyo asked spinning around her.

"Let's be honest here, probably better than you are feeling. I heard you got a concussion."

"That's beside the point right now. I want a rematch when I come back. You got lucky. I've whopped three kick boxers before & suddenly you come along & get lucky."

Kagome got her coke out of her locker & closed it. "I have you know kick boxing is only one of the three fighting classes I've took. There's also BJJ & a little karate."

"Doesn't matter. I'll still kick your ass sweetie."

Kagome opened her soda & took a quick sip out of it. "Kikyo, I'm not denying your challenge. I'm just saying it's your funeral not mine's."

"Oh please! You just sound mad because I…"

"If you're going to say 'I have Inuyasha & you don't next', that is sad as sad can get. If you have to keep saying that to get your point across, you have a bad relationship. You live in paranoia because deep down you firmly believe I can & will eventually take Inuyasha from you. Don't get scared honey because I'm not a whore like that. If anything you should be very confident in your relationship because I don't want Inuyasha. So enjoy him." Kagome took one more sip out of her soda. "Oh yeah…& drink to that sweetie." Kagome then threw her soda right into Kikyo's face & walked away. Kikyo stood there screaming in embarrassment while Inuyasha tried to calm her down.

"That bitch! I'm going to kill her!" Kikyo screamed.

"Calm down Kikyo. Besides, I have her in chemistry. I'll get her back for you don't worry," Inuyasha assured watching Kagome walk away.

Well there's chapter 2 everyone! I hope we all enjoy it. The demon may not pop up until chapter four, five at latest. Chapter 3 is kind of planned out a bit & I'll try to have it up in the next two-three days. Well that's all. Now I'm off to get some pizza. See you all again in chapter 3! #writingismydrug


	3. Chapter 3

What's up everyone?! I'm back with chapter 3! This chapter may be a bit shorter if my predictions are true mostly because there's only one true plot for it but that doesn't mean I won't strive to make it as long & enjoyable as possible. Once again thank you Anime Chick 93 for the review! Glad to see you're enjoying the story. Alright, let's dive in.

Chapter 3-Can't They Be Friends?

Lunch was firmly under way for the kids at Shikon High. The younger kids, as in k-8 grades were headed out on a field trip to Disney Land which was roughly almost half a day away from the school. The high school kids however had to stay on campus since they already had their field trip. Most were chilling on the first floor near the indoor pool with their lunches while others where splashing in the pool. Inuyasha was hanging out in the lifeguard booth since the assigned lifeguard was in the cafeteria grabbing his lunch as well. He had his IPod on full blast with some Avenged Sevenfold playing. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked towards it to find his dad giving him a cold glare. Inuyasha removed his headphones from his ear.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I didn't know I hired my ass of son to be the lifeguard for today. We'd be better off with no lifeguard than to have you on duty," he said.

"Ouch pop, why so cold?"

"Get out of the booth. We need to have a conversation."

Inuyasha did as ordered & soon both parties were on the tile. "Alright, what's up dad?"

"Your girlfriend that's what. She's constantly coming into my office complaining to me that Kagome did this, Kagome did that. Tell her I don't have time for it."

"Dad you're the principal."

"Yeah, not the therapist or counselor."

"I'll talk to her when I get the chance. Okay?"

"Great, now moving on to a more important topic. Your chemistry teacher called me earlier this morning & informed me you're falling behind in the class by quite a bit."

"Dad, a D is a passing grade."

"Not for the Takahashi clan! You are blood of a long list of great people! I, your father, am a Mega Million lottery winner, winning seven-hundred fifty million dollars. I have donated approximately three-hundred million dollars to schools, charities & countries in need of money. Your grandfather was a highly respected marine, the best of his time & one of the men who survived the Pearl Harbor incident & battled in Germany during World War II. Your great-grandfather was also a marine, even better than your grandfather. He survived World War I & helped build the battleships for World War II. Your great, great-grandfather…"

"Let me guess…he was the first Japanese senator of Vermont who also fathered Albert Einstein."

"No he was the first of the family to graduate from college & became a millionaire before he was thirty."

"Alright I get it. What's the point of this documentary?"

"Since my great-grandfather, all of us have graduated high school with flying colors & graduated from colleges & universities. I wish to keep that tradition alive but messing with you it won't happen. You're bringing shame to the name Takahashi & I won't allow it any longer. So I have taken matters into my own hands."

"What did you do pop?"

"I've went through all of your classes & found out what you're passing in & what you're failing. You're passing P.E. & History with A's, Math with a B+ & you got a C in English. Then you got D's in both your Chemistry & Japanese classes. How you're failing Japanese is beyond me. So I found a person in both those classes with an excellent grade & ironically, it was the same person. Now since you already took your Japanese class earlier today, you'll start working with them in that class tomorrow. But since Chemistry is your final class, it'll be effective immediately for that class."

"I guess it won't kill me to work with someone in two of my classes. Who is my partner?"

"Oh you'll find out soon. Don't worry it won't be too much of a surprise, since you both know each other. Anyways, I got to get back to the staff lounge. Try to stay out of trouble for the rest of the day."

Then Mr. Takahashi walked off towards the exit. Inuyasha sighed. Why does my dad always want to get on my case? He thought. He walked over to the pool where Miroku was. Miroku was in around the four foot side talking to three girls, one of them being Kagura. He wore a smile so bright that you could tell the conversation was intriguing.

"…And that's when Ginta let Koga go so he could attack me. They knew I'd beat him in a fair fight," he was saying as Inuyasha put his feet in the pool next to him.

"Hey Kagura," Inuyasha said once he was seated.

"Hey. How's it been?"

"Could be better but I'm not complaining."

"I heard my sister nut kicked you in math."

"More like nut blasted me! She kicked me at like four-hundred miles for no reason! Your sister is crazy!"

"I'm what Inuyasha?" Kanna's voice said from behind him.

Inuyasha looked up to see Kanna staring at him so focused one would swear she saw his soul. "Okay so you're not that crazy but you didn't have to attempt to murder my manhood."

Kanna shook her head. "You're nothing like your brother. He's more mature, more serious, & definitely better looking."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Give me a break."

Kanna then got into the pool slowly next to her sister. They were both off of the wall & just standing up.

"So ladies, any of you want to come to my dorm after school & do some 'double division'?" Miroku said with a bright grin.

"No, I'm doing an Astronomy project with Sesshomaru on the planet Venus," Kanna said.

"Yeah & I'm helping her with it," Kagura lied.

Kanna looked at her sister. "Really? I think we got it."

"No I insist Kanna. Trust me the more help the better." Kagura winked at her sister.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have you tag along."

"Great. I'll see you all later. Got to make a run for my locker." Kagura then began swimming away.

"Smooth moves there 'champion with the ladies'," Inuyasha said with a snicker.

"She's just playing hard to get."

Fifth period ended & everyone was relieved that they only had class left to attend today. Inuyasha ended up in his chemistry class & took his seat near the lab areas. He yawned a bit before reaching in his bag & grabbing his chemistry notebook. The final bell rung & Mr. Totosai took the floor.

"Welcome back my sixth period chemistry class! Hope we all enjoyed the break & the field trip! Today, as I promised Friday, we are going to start our lab projects!" Applause broke out all over the classroom. "Since we have thirty-two kids in here, & lots of equipment for all of you, I've decided to pair you all up into groups of two apiece. I've already arranged the groups around today so don't ask to pick your partners. Now everyone get up & head to the back while I place all the information on everyone's desk!"

Everyone immediately swarmed the lab area. They began grabbing goggles, gloves, some coats & small booklets that were on the table. While this was going on, Mr. Totosai was putting other much larger books on everyone's desks. Most people were goofing off & playing like they were having a fashion show. Inuyasha just got his stuff & took his seat once more. After about a minute or two, everyone was set & ready for their labs.

"Alright so listen up everyone!" Mr. Totosai continued. "For the rest of this semester there's going to be four labs, each of them taking roughly a month a piece! For each lab, your current partner will be your permanent partner unless you two have serious issues. If that's the case, I'll split you up & find you a new partner. Now lets get you all paired up."

Mr. Totosai began making his trips across the room telling people where to go & who they're paired with. This went on for about three minutes until there were only four kids left without a partner: Inuyasha, Kagura, Kagome & Naraku. Totosai was currently at Naraku's desk telling him meet Kagura in the back. Then all that remained was Kagome & Inuyasha. Mr. Totosai first informed everyone to open to page three & get started. Then he motioned for Kagome & Inuyasha to meet him at his desk.

"There's a reason why I saved you two for last," Mr. Totosai said looking at his computer.

"Mr. Totosai, this group is going to be a problem," Inuyasha said.

"Totally. I don't ever agree with this egghead on anything but this is going to be World War III," Kagome added with her arms folded.

"You see? She's already starting trouble with me."

"All I said was egghead. Sorry you can't take a joke. Would you prefer…oh geez, I don't know, maybe dog boy?"

"Hey I haven't mentioned you being on your period or the fact that you're rude to me. Seriously you need to get laid."

"Oh really?! How about I slap you in your..?"

"I've heard enough," Mr. Totosai interrupted. Now he was giving the duo eye contact. "Now listen up Mr. Takahashi & Ms. Higurashi. This idea was presented to me by the principal & your father Inuyasha."

"Wait a minute what?!" Inuyasha said now fuming.

"Yup & I for one am for the idea. It's a really good opportunity for kids to come together & new friends can be made. Besides he says he likes Kagome & while you're falling behind, Kagome here is one of my top students. You could learn a lot from her Inuyasha."

"Oh how could I be so blind? You're right Mr. Totosai. I could learn plenty from her. I could learn how to fold my miniskirts, do my blush & be an ass to people on a daily basis."

"Well in all fairness if I'm teaching you all that, you have to teach me how to pick up whores, have little to no respect for people who've done nothing wrong to you & most importantly how to have my own father hate me." Inuyasha & Kagome now were nose to nose taking very deep breathes.

"This group is going to be fun to watch," Mr. Totosai said standing up. "Now, onto the assignment. You guys will be assigned to make a hydraulic solution into one two-hundred milliliter test tube. How that's going to happen is up to you. Do some research, try formulas & record your data. It'll be due on the last Friday of this month & it'll be worth three-hundred points. Now all the instructions & information about the kind of substances is in the booklet I reached you. The answers however aren't. It's up to you two as a group to find out how to make the hydraulic solution. Get started & good luck."

Inuyasha just stormed off to his desk & sat back down. He wasn't about to even attempt to cooperate with Kagome. He's seen enough of her for the last several days. Friday they made out by the pool, Saturday he had to be her "field trip buddy" & deal with her in the room, Sunday she beat up his girlfriend & now today not only did she throw soda on Kikyo but now he had to do a chemistry project with her? Forget it! Kagome walked to his desk & shook her head.

"Look I don't care about cooperating with you or even being your partner. I'm not going to let you cost me my grade just because we can't get along. I have a 103% in this class," Kagome said sitting in the seat ahead of him.

Inuyasha looked up to find Kagome looking right at him eye to eye. He was going to say something smart but he couldn't manage to say it. Kagome had a look her face that made him freeze in his spot. Kagome turned her head sideways in a slight confusion.

"Uh what? Is there something on my face?" she asked him.

"No it's just…my dad. He doesn't want me to fail this stupid class. So, if working with you helps, I guess it won't kill me."

"Great. Now, let's open up the book & let's see what to do first." They both opened up the books. "Hmmm, it has all the substances known to man written down…but what can make a hydraulic solution?"

"Hey don't look at me. You have the A+."

"I'm not going to be the only one working on this project you know? It's your grade too."

"I never said I wasn't helping. It's just you have the perfect grade & I say you do most of the work."

"Nope it doesn't work like that. This is a group effort."

"Whoa who named you the captain of this group?"

"I never said I was the captain!"

"But you're sure as hell acting like it!"

"You know what?! I thought for a second you changed up. I thought you began to care for your grade & an education but it just goes to show you can't teach an old dog new tricks."

"And you know what?! I thought you became friendly. I thought for sure you had loosened up & started to turn a new leaf but I was sadly mistaken. You're still the same rude bitch I've always knew."

Kagome immediately stood but she was soon followed by Inuyasha. Inuyasha was going to say more but Kagome beat him to the punch & now her finger was in his face. "If you ever call me a bitch a again, I swear to God I will cut your dick off, deep fry it, come back & cut your testicles off, bake those & serve them to you on a silver platter," she whispered fiercely.

"And if you don't get that finger out of my face I'm going to…"

"You're going to what Inuyasha? Kick my ass? You know what? You would put your hands on woman you jerk. But if you touch me Imma…"

"You aren't going to do a damn thing. I'm sick of letting you have your way around here. You constantly attack my girlfriend physically, verbally & mentally, pick a fight with me & I'm expected to work with you to get my grade in my chemistry class up? I'd rather fail this class with a zero percent before I kiss your sweet Japanese ass for an A."

"Oh look who this is coming from? The same guy who's probably going to be on the streets with a 'Will work for Food' sign in the future. News Flash Inuyasha: I don't pick fights, fights pick me. I bother no one. So tell your girlfriend if she doesn't want to be beaten until her brain comes out to shut up. And for the record, I'd rather tie both of my legs & arms to four different horses with one limb for each of them & have them run in separate directions, tearing me apart before I work with you."

There was a loud tap on the desk next to them making them look in the direction of the noise. There stood Mr. Totosai.

"Wonderful argument, seriously I'm impressed," he laughed. "Now this is the part where I inform you two that if there is any physical contact or potions meant to backfire on your partner & inflict pain or suffering among them, not only will you be up for expulsion but your parents will be fined for the injuries of the student, you'll have all your field trip rights taken from you & yes that means graduation night, & you'll spend every Saturday cleaning the entire campus. And no it's not a one person punishment. It goes for the both of you. One falls, you all fall. Now, continue with what you're doing."

Mr. Totosai walked back to his desk leaving Inuyasha & Kagome standing there looking like they saw a ghost. They stood up for several seconds frozen until Inuyasha sat back down. Kagome soon got back in her seat as well. This experience was going to be equivalent to Hell on Earth, they both thought.

Chapter 3 Ladies & gentlemen! Compared to chapter 2 it's a bit shorter but I hope it was enjoyable. I really can't make out what I'm doing for chapter 4 quite yet so the demon may pop up officially in the next chapter. Now I am off! I'll be back soon! #writingismydrug


	4. Chapter 4

Alright sorry for the late update. Things came up in life…& school's a killer plus I really wanted to upload a new chapter on my other story. Anyways, I had to completely write down chapter 4 on paper because I really had no idea what to do for a bit but after about two days I had it. Shout out to Anime Chick 93. You're awesome as awesome can get! Love you! Now everyone…here's chapter 4.

Chapter 4-Kaede's Freaky Experience

Sesshomaru retrieved his soda from the machine & began drinking it. He was heading back to his room to meet with Kanna for his astronomy project.

"Hey Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha's voice said from behind.

Sesshomaru didn't look back but he stopped. "What brother?"

"I need another favor. My English class gave me an essay…"

"I'm not doing another one of your essays. Dad said you've had enough favors."

"Wait a minute, how does he know you're typing my essays?"

"We act differently & we talk differently, so of course he was going notice the difference in the language used on your essays. Hey & don't blame me for the reason why. You specifically said type the essays the way I see fit."

"But you could've at least made it sound more like me."

"I'm sorry, I don't speak inferior."

"What?! Why you..!"

Sesshomaru looked back at his brother to find him giving him a death stare. Sesshomaru scoffed. "Inuyasha, are you done wasting my time or are eager in continuing this agonizing conversation?"

Inuyasha started to say something but he just walked away. Sesshomaru then continued his walk to his room. He passed two more sets of rooms & ended up in his. Kanna was already in there, sitting on his bed reading a Harry Potter book. Sesshomaru dropped his sports bag on the floor. Kanna didn't seem to hear it as she was still glued to the Goblet of Fire. Sesshomaru began taking off his jacket.

"Kanna," he said.

Kanna immediately took her concentration of the book. She placed her bookmark inside the book & hopped off the bed. "Hey, did you get the poster?"

"It's in my bag. I managed to grab one of the bigger posters so we're good."

"Great." Kanna was now going through his bag. "Kagura told me this website we could go on for information on planets if you're interested."

"If it gets the job done, I say we get on the website."

Kanna removed the poster. "Alright…do we have the basic concept of this down?"

"Basic concept? You mean the instructions?"

"No, like space stuff out. Where are we putting the fast facts, title, drawing of the planet…that kind of stuff?"

"Oh, well I don't know. We may have to make up stuff as we go."

Kanna opened the poster up & spread it out across Sesshomaru's bed. "Wow, this thing is big."

"Told you." Sesshomaru was going through one his dresser drawers. "I hope you know how to draw, because I don't plan on drawing."

"Hey it's a group project Sesshy."

"Why is everyone calling me Sesshy?" Sesshomaru took his seat on the bed. "Who started calling me this, if you know?"

"Well Kagome & I were joking around in P.E. in November about the Halloween party we threw in your dorm the previous month. Remember when you lost the strip poker game & everyone..?"

"I've heard enough. I don't even want to remember that horrible night."

Kanna giggled. "So…how are we going to start this poster?"

"I managed to take a few notes down about Venus in my Trigonometry class. According to scientists, the planet has greenhouse gases that trap heat in the atmosphere, making it the hottest planet in the solar system. It has no moons, the pressure on the planet is 90 times greater than the pressure here on Earth…"

Begin Kanna's Fantasy:

Kanna laid back on her bed, rose pedals all around her, with the smell of the scented candles intoxicating her. She spent the entire day following clues that eventually landed her here & now she finally had time with her fiancée. Sesshomaru came into the room wearing a black suit & he held a briefcase that probably contained paperwork. He placed the briefcase on the floor & walked over to his soon to be bride.

"Glad to see you followed all the instructions on the scavenger hunt I planned for you today," he said taking off his suit top.

Kanna smiled. "Of all of the sweet things you've done for me, this one is easily my favorite."

"If you think it can't get any better than this, wait until we get married & have our honeymoon. I already have that planned in advance babe." Sesshomaru was now in a tank top with basketball shorts on. "Now, what do you say we make tonight even more special, if you get my lingo?"

"Of course Sesshy."

End of Kanna's Fantasy

"Kanna? Kanna?!" Sesshomaru asked now shaking her.

"Whoa huh, what's going on?!" Kanna asked in a slight panic mode.

"Were you even paying attention to a word I just said?"

"I'm sorry I just…zoned out. I don't know how it just happened."

"Well in case it happens again, we better get started on this poster. What's first?"

"We, as in you & I, need to draw Venus. All we need to do is draw a gigantic circle & color it. How hard could it be?"

"Have you seen my stick figures? Even those look like a tragedy."

"I could help you learn how to draw if you'd like. It's the least I could do for a friend."

"Some other time. This project is first."

"Sounds good enough to me. Why don't you just write Venus at the top of the poster in fancy writing that'll make our poster stand out?"

"Works for me." Sesshomaru then switched his position in bed to the head of the poster. "I have a talent to write upside down. You'll like it when I'm finished.

"Look forward to it Sesshy."

Kaede walked through the hallways with her nurse bag on her shoulder. She just left her daughter Kikyo's room, checking on the status of her concussion. Now she was on her way to the secondary office to drop off all of her work supplies & call her day as the day nurse over until tomorrow. She entered the office & waved at everyone who waved her way. She walked in her little work station & saw Mr. Totosai waiting in one of her chairs.

"Great you're on time today. I thought for sure I was going to have to hunt you down," Kaede said, reaching him the bag.

"Well I don't have after school tutoring on Monday's, remember?"

"I don't get you. Most teachers, even staff get sick of working all day & call it quits early. How is that you not only want to work as a chemistry teacher during the day but want to be the nurse during the evening hours?"

"I grew up raising kids. I am the first of six kids & I spent most of my time helping my mother take care of the kids. It just became my passion to help kids & teach them, so I got the job here & as you can probably tell, I'm enjoying my job. That's why I work double duty."

"But you're forty-eight Totosai."

"Age is nothing but a number miss. After all, you are fifty-one, are you not?"

"Well, be sure to check on Kikyo at around eight-thirty tonight. And also, Shippo needs a refill on his asthma container."

"No need to worry Kaede, I will take care of everything as I usually do. Just be careful & enjoy the rest of your day."

"Okay Totosai. I'll see you here at eight o'clock tomorrow morning."

Totosai nodded & now Kaede headed out of the room. She couldn't wait to get home & watch her "Dr. Oz" that recorded on her DVR, right along with "General Hospital" & "The View". She waved everyone their goodbyes & now headed to the front entrance of the school. She made it to the second floor before she heard a demonic mumble behind her. She spun around to find nothing. Before she could continue her walk, the mumble was heard again. This time it was heard back up on the third floor. Curious, she walked back up the stairs & looked down the hallway. There were only two kids several yards down on their phones. The mumble was heard again from the kids' direction. She made her way down the hall & soon, she reached the two kids. They looked like seniors.

"Uhmm, excuse me gentlemen. Do you hear a noise?" she asked the duo.

"Naw, it's pretty quiet here," the taller one said with a shrug.

"I keep hearing an odd mumble sound. You guys sure?"

"Yeah, I'm just on Facebook & my homeboy Todd is just using his Twitter, trying to flirt with Britney Spears."

Kaede walked a little further down the hallway until she reached the end of it. Silence. She shrugged her shoulders & turned around.

"Kaede," the demonic voice said.

Kaede froze in her spot & spun around. Nothing but a wall. Kaede now was a bit terrified. What and/or who was calling her? "Hello?"

"Third floor, room 28. Go there now Kaede."

Kaede almost had a heart attack after the voice spoke. What was going on? Kaede began walking towards the stairs & soon, she was on the third floor. Kaede then became horrified. Smoke filled the hallways, the surrounding area was purple & satanic music was playing. Kaede slowly made her way down the hallway, being sure not to run into anything crazy while she was here. Her world was in a slight tilt & the walls seemed to be watching her every move. Then she found it: Room 28. The door had a blood stain on it in the shape of a handprint & the words on the door dripped with fresh blood. Kaede slowly reached out & touched the door. As soon as she touched it, the knob fell off, making Kaede immediately jerk her hand back. The door slowly began opening on its own. The door was soon completely opened & the room was even worse than the hallways. The room was red & surprisingly had no smoke. Mirrors were broken, blood was everywhere & toys were scattered all over the place, each of them destroyed. The bed lacked any sheets or blankets & just had a bloody pillow on it with teeth marks in it. The walls had all kinds of sick writing on it, ranging from "Hell is Here" to "Satan has Arrived". Kaede grasped her chest, fearing her heart couldn't take much more of this wickedness.

"Come in Kaede. Join the party," the same evil said, this time with a hint of joy in it.

Kaede spun around & was about to run but as soon she looked back, all she saw was pitch blackness with eyes looking out of it at her. Then they flashed teeth & Kaede unintentionally fell in the room. The door immediately slammed & now she was locked inside.

"Why don't you stop being so stubborn & start being more of a gentleman?" Shippo asked Inuyasha while flipping through channels on his television.

"The last time I was a gentleman, as you like to call it, was seventh grade…& it turned out to be the biggest mistake of my life."

"What happened?"

"I'd rather not discuss it. Just know the situation was a terrible experience."

"But do you really want your grade to suffer just because you refused to work with Kagome? Your dad already…"

"Look I know what's going on. I'm not stupid ya know? Which reminds me, where is Miroku?"

"Sango's dorm. He said something about helping her move around a few things. Why?"

"He has my history packet & now I need it."

"Say no Inuyasha, your savior has finally returned," Miroku laughed walking in the room with Sango & an upset Kagome. Miroku handed Inuyasha his packet & sat down on the couch with Shippo.

"Sorry we're late, I just bought a new living room set with my Shikon Dollars & Miroku wanted to help me move it in," Sango assured.

"What's your problem Kagome?" Inuyasha asked looking directly at her.

"Don't even start with me Inuyasha. I'm only two seconds away from exploding with you," she said giving him a death glare.

Inuyasha looked at his history packet. "I completely forgot it was your time of the month."

"Shippo, get him before I get him."

"Will you two calm down please? God I wish we didn't go on that field trip. You guys were so much closer to one another before it," Shippo said now standing up & observing both parties.

"Don't remind me," Inuyasha said pulling out his phone.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Give me a break."

"No Shippo makes a point. You two are going to squash this beef between you & go back to being at least okay with each other, for the sake of this group & that chemistry project," Sango said.

"I agree too. And what would be a better time to start than now?" Miroku added.

Kaede stood in the center of the room, looking around in circles. The satanic music was growing louder, the room's aura got more wicked & the everything was still tilted. Kaede finally fell down to her knees.

"Who are you & what do you want?" she asked terrified.

"I want you to send a message to everyone on this campus…a message that couldn't & shouldn't be forgotten…a message that will make everyone realize how foolish they are for being here. Kaede, I want everyone here to feel the pain I've felt…I want everyone to realize what agony, pain & suffering really feels like."

Then a figure in the shape of a human appeared in front of the sole mirror that wasn't broken. It wore a long, black cape with a high collar. It stood around six feet tall & it had a lean frame. It stood tall facing the mirror. Kaede was down on her knees right behind the figure so she didn't see the figure's face.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Kaede asked looking directly at the figure.

"A message must be made out of you old woman…a message that won't soon be forgotten."

Then the figure reached up to the front of his cape & began untying it. Soon the cape came off & his naked back was exposed. He was pale & his spine had several slashes, bruises & scars on it. It was also a bit deformed & you could tell this was because of physical punishment. The way it was shaped, you could tell it was a man's spine. Then he began expanding…he began growing in height & his body was becoming even more inhuman. He stopped growing once his head got near the ceiling. Then he spun around, exposing not only his face but now a clear view on his right arm showed it to be sword like & he had dragon like scales on his shoulders. He raised his hand in attack mode & Kaede let out the "Scream Heard Round the World".

Medics loaded Kaede on the stretcher & strapped her in it tightly. She was mumbling a bunch of nonsense, words that one could hardly understand. Everyone was looking at her leave the building freaked out. Once she got near the door, she screamed "He's here! He's fucking here! Run for your life!" Kanna looked on in shock.

"Does anyone know what happened to her?" she asked the gang.

"No clue. She looks fine, but she may have had a heart attack or stroke," Kagome said.

"They said they found her in room 28 on floor three on the floor screaming," Sango added.

"Nothing appeared wrong in the room. If anything, it looked like a normal dorm. She may be having some kind of freak attack," Inuyasha said before walking away.

Inu no Taisho walked by on his cell phone with a concerned look on his face. Kanna, Sango & Kagome ran after him in search of any answers regarding what just happened.

"Mr. Takahashi, what seems to be wrong with lady Kaede?" Sango asked.

He looked back at the group. "Doctors said she's showing symptoms of a heart attack…or a severe nervous condition. She may be gone for a week to recover but I'm pretty sure she'll be okay ladies." He then walked away leaving the girls looking back to the now leaving ambulance in concern.

Well there's chapter 4 everyone! Hope we enjoyed it! Chapter 5 may be up in at least four days since I've decided to dedicate myself full time to typing all week & my Money, Power & Deception story is also back at full speed. Don't forget to review. The more I get the more I get inspired to upload even faster. Alright everyone, I'm out! #writingismydrug


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 has arrived everyone. I love snowy owls had me thinking what I really planned to do next so now I have a really good idea on things for the next several chapters (several chapters as in 5-7 chapters). As usual thank you Anime Chick 93! You're my new favorite fan! And thank you pokemoneeveeforever for the review! It was a funny review to read & glad to see you're into the horror. Kaede is in the hospital, the school is freaked out at what's going on & now Mr. Totosai has to work several shifts. How could this situation get any worse? Well you're about to find out.

Chapter 5-This School Stinks

Inuyasha looked at the clock on his dresser. 6:46. Eh, he had time to check his Facebook. He lounged in front of his laptop in his bed & soon, he logged in his account. Hmmm, three messages, eight notifications, & two friend requests. Probably game invites, two random people who find me attractive & tagged messages, he thought. He clicked the message button first. One from his mother, one from Kikyo & his final one came from Naraku. He opened the one from his mother first.

_Hey Inuyasha, how has it been? It's been awhile since we talked to one another. Your dad says you're falling a bit behind in your studies. I'm not mad at you but you shouldn't be doing that Inuyasha. Tell me you'll at least try to change your ways. And I see you & Kikyo are only two weeks away from your year anniversary. Congratulations! I hope you guys have a great celebration planned! Anyways, I don't want to keep you reading this all day. Hope to see you soon sweetie. Love you!_

Inuyasha smiled a bit. It was good to hear from his mother again. Then his door opened & in came Miroku.

"What's up gangster?" he said shutting the door behind him.

"Gangster? What makes you call me that?"

"I'm surprised you didn't hear man. The auditions came back for the winter play & you won the role as Ryan Conner, the reckless but loving gangster who wants to leave the mob but Calvin, who happens to Bankotsu, won't let him."

Inuyasha was up with his fist held high in the air. "Hell yeah! Now I got something to look forward to after school today!"

"Yeah I know, plus I got the role as the narrator so I can't complain."

"When do we start the practicing?"

"Today at five in Ryukotsusei's theatre."

Side note: Ryukotsusei is in humanoid form & his face looks like the mask he had in the series. He mostly wears his face paint when he directs his plays. Goshinki looks like a wicked Asian kid who stands seven feet tall & is built like a bodybuilder. Anyways, back to the story.

"Awesome! I'll definitely be there!" Inuyasha was now retrieving his pancakes from the microwave.

"Awwww, your mom is so sweet."

"Hey, hope off my business man. I don't go through your personal possessions."

"Hey why are you and Sango on here talking about me?"

As soon as Miroku said Sango, Inuyasha snatched the laptop from his vision. "What did I say moron?"

"What were you guys saying about me on there?"

"If you give me five bucks, I'll tell you."

Miroku immediately began reaching in his wallet. "This may be worth every penny."

Inuyasha started laughing. "Keep your money bro! Are you really that desperate?"

"Come on don't be like that. Kagome told me something about you last night that you may want to hear."

"Spare me your lies bro. I've heard this one from you before on numerous occasions." He took a bite out of one of his pancakes. "Got to do better than that man."

"No seriously she was texting me about when you guys made out by the pool last week."

"What did she say?"

"Ah ah ah Inuyasha, you're first."

"I believe the policy goes ladies first Miroku. And since Sango told me about your, well…package, you're the lady." Inuyasha was now laughing with his mouth full of pancakes.

"What the hell it wasn't even...! You know what?! Why do I even bother?" Miroku marched out of Inuyasha's room & left his door wide open.

"Idiot!" Inuyasha stormed to the open door & poked his head out. "Close my damn door next time!"

Inuyasha slammed the door & headed back in the room to his pancakes but froze instantly. There stood Yura combing her hair.

"What the..? How did you get in here?" Inuyasha asked looking back at his door.

"I fell asleep in your closet. I was bringing you your hoodie you left in my room. I hung it up but I got sleepy & decided to snooze there."

Inuyasha turned his head sideways. "Uhhh…"

"I've been in here since eleven last night. Well I got to go." She began walking towards the door but stopped when she got near Inuyasha. "I can keep this comb right?"

"Go for it I don't need it anymore."

People were walking to their first period classes ready to begin another day of learning. Wednesday meant they were halfway through the week before the weekend would be underway. Sango was walking through the hallway with Kagome laughing as she held a large gym bag.

"Yeah Kagura said Naraku & Hakudoshi are no longer friends! They had a slight fight last night in her dorm!" Sango laughed.

"Who won the fight?!" Kagome asked now even more interested.

"No one really. Naraku pushed Hakudoshi & Hakudoshi threw his hamburger in his face. Kagura & Kanna had to stop it."

"He threw a hamburger?!"

"Not just a hamburger Kagome! He threw a one pound triple cheeseburger with pickles, onions & tomatoes! And from what I heard, it was hot!"

They both entered the math class. "What were they arguing about?" Kagome asked taking her seat.

"Something about Shikon Dollars or something missing."

Kagome lowered her voice to a whisper. "Do you have everything planned out with the stink bomb?"

"Yeah everything's in place just wait for my signal."

Kanna appeared in the classroom & took Inuyasha's seat. "Hey are you two coming to the theatre after school?" she asked.

"Yeah it appears I'm stuck going because of Miroku," Sango complained.

"I have to go. I auditioned for a role in the play coming next month," Kagome said with delight.

"Oh the results are in by the cafeteria Kagome. Everyone has their assigned roles in the play," Kanna assured.

"They're back already?! Holy cow that was fast."

"Yeah I know. I didn't audition though. I instead volunteered for backstage work with the makeup & costumes. I'm pretty creative when I put my mind to it."

"Uhmm, can I have my seat back?" Inuyasha said from behind.

"In a minute, we're kind of having girl talk over here."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes & just took the seat in front of Kanna. He swung his book on the desk & slouched down. He took out his IPod & began listening to music.

"Anyways, I talked to Ryukotsusei & he made me the costume manager & I'm manager of the makeup department for the girls," Kanna said now reaching in her purse.

The final bell rang off, signaling that if you weren't in class, you would be charged with a tardy. Mr. Myoga was on the phone at the moment talking about something that seemed important judging by look on his face.

"How's the astronomy project going Kanna?" Kagome asked, looking in her makeup mirror.

"Excellent! Sesshy & I are already almost done with it. We're adding on the fast facts today, coloring & detailing the drawing of Venus & after we do that, we'll finally get started on the sphere design to hang in the class."

"Sounds like a lot of work."

"It is but when you have a partner as smart as Sesshomaru, you're bound to finish fast."

"Psh, Sesshomaru smart? Give me a break," Inuyasha scoffed.

Kanna blew in Inuyasha's hair causing him to spin around to face her. "You're to talk…he told me all about the essays you have him do."

"So...what's your point Kanna?"

"How's the chemistry project going along, baby boy?"

"What did you just call me?"

"How's the project going puppy?"

Inuyasha looked at Kanna with a mixture of anger & confusion. "The project's going…fine Kanna. Just peachy."

"Bullshit," Kagome coughed.

"It would be going a lot better if she actually did some work." Inuyasha was still looking at Kanna.

"We'd be working already if I was paired with someone who actually cares for their grade & would stop bitching 24/7."

"Oh yeah? Well…"

"Alright class welcome to first period!" Mr. Myoga said walking to the center of the class. "Today we are actually going to start with review for your practice test tomorrow! I need everyone to take out their text books & open to page 486 to the Chapter 6 sections 1-4 review questions!"

Everyone began opening their books up to the assigned page. Mr. Myoga looked around the class until it looked like everyone was on track. He was about to say something but noticed a seating change in Inuyasha's area.

"Inuyasha & Kanna, you guys switched up on me! What happened?!" he laughed.

"Well actually…"

"Inuyasha said he wanted to focus more on his studies since his girlfriend is still out with a concussion. He let me have the door seat so I could help him with some of his work & when Kikyo comes back, she can have my old seat," Kanna stated, interrupting Inuyasha.

"Uh sure if that'll make him get his grades up, but doesn't he already have like a B+ in here or something like that?"

Kanna was ready to continue her lie but the classroom door opened. In came Miroku wielding a large gym bag. Mr. Myoga grinned.

"Ah look who decided to show up to first period late for the second straight day," he said walking his way.

"Hey my bad Mr. Myoga. I needed to grab all my P.E. stuff before I came here &, well it made me late."

"Well there's a lesson to be learned off that silly mistake & that my friend is called responsibility. If you were responsible enough, you would've thought ahead of time last night & packed before you went to sleep to save time. Now, you know the usual routine. Either you pay…" He looked up at the clock on the wall & saw that he was eight minutes late. "…eighty Shikon Dollars right now or I go to the torture jar & make you pick your fate for after school. What'll it be?"

"I'm broke right now but I promise I'll pay you…"

"No, no Miroku. You know the rules. Come with me to the front & we shall see what thou have chosen to be your punishment."

Mr. Myoga walked to his desk with a bright grin on his face followed by Miroku who looked worried. No telling what punishments awaited him. Community service, garbage collector or the mother, father & god of all punishments: The Plumber. Mr. Myoga picked up the jar, shook it & put it out in front of Miroku.

"Everyone hope for the worst," Mr. Myoga said giving Miroku a devious grin.

Miroku swallowed once & reached his hand in the jar. After a few seconds of rumbling & praying, he removed one piece of paper. He unfolded it & sighed a bit. He didn't like it but it was one of the easier punishments. He got the room cleaner & the length of it was three weeks.

"I got room cleaner for three weeks," he announced.

Mr. Myoga frowned. "Ah what the hell! This stupid jar let you off easy!"

About twenty minutes went by in the class & the review assignment was well underway. They had two pages of proportions, decimals & fractions review to work on, so they were all busy. Mr. Myoga's phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered. "Uh huh…uh huh…WHAT?! Where?! I-I'll be there shortly!" Mr. Myoga hung the phone up & jumped out of his chair. "Excuse me for a few moments class. I have to go see about something."

Mr. Myoga power walked out of the classroom & once the door shut, Sango jumped up.

"Come on Kagome, that's our signal," she said picking up her heavy bag.

It took Kagome a moment to register what was going on but once Sango grabbed the bag she came to her senses & got up from her seat. Kagome informed Miroku to pass out the gas mask to the selected individuals & now she joined Sango in the front of the class near Mr. Myoga's desk. Sango had the bag unzipped, exposing a large silver ball that looked like it was made to be launched off a catapult.

"Here, help me get this heavy bastard out of here," Sango said trying to move it.

Kagome began aiding her friend remove the massive stink bomb from her P.E. bag. "I thought you…said this…weighed only…around sixteen pounds." Kagome was struggling to get the words out as she lifted the stink bomb.

"Yeah, about that…Shippo helped me add a few tweaks to it on Monday & now it weighs thirty-five pounds."

"What the...what was wrong with the original?"

"The explosion wasn't going to be crazy enough when we ran a prediction test. I wanted a wild & unforgettable experience with this so it had to get heftier."

"Oooooo…what are you two doing?" Rin laughed looking over the desk.

"We're planning a large scale stink bomb explosion. Miroku should be giving you a gas mask."

"Oh that's why I have this. When is it going to go off?"

"When Mr. Myoga takes his seat, BOOM!"

Kagome shut the floor where they planted the bomb. "Alright let's get to our seats & quickly," Kagome said getting up.

The three girls blitzed back to their desks & sat down. Kagome & Sango were cracking up, while Kanna looked at the two in confusion.

"What's so funny you guys?" she asked.

"Get ready to use that gas mask Kanna. This place is about to reek," Kagome said trying to contain her laughter.

Inuyasha looked back at Kanna. "If you don't know what fun is, you're about to find out," he grinned putting his hood on his head.

Kanna shook her head. "You guys are soo crazy."

Mr. Myoga stormed back in the classroom with a disappointed look on his face.

"Where were you Mr. Myoga?" Sango asked.

"Some stupid kid must have played a prank on me because I was told my mother was here by someone."

Sango giggled even harder & put her head down on the desk. She looked up at Kagome & Kanna. "Time for him to have a blast," she whispered, removing a control panel from her bag.

Inuyasha slowly got up from his chair & ducked by his desk & slowly began putting on his gas mask. Mr. Myoga sat down in his seat & pulled up his chair to the desk. Sango slammed her hand on the bright green button on the controls. A loud explosion was heard, leaving most people ears ringing as Mr. Myoga was immediately launched from his chair. His head slammed into the ceiling before he met the floor. The explosion caused two massive holes to be blown into the neighboring walls & green gas emitted from the explosion, quickly beginning to surround the class in a suffocating stench that smelt like rotten eggs, a filthy port-a-potty after a fat guy left it with diarrhea, & provolone cheese. Myoga's desk flew forward & smacked two kids in the face & the floor near the stink bomb blew open, sending Mr. Myoga down a hole to the third floor. Sango, Kanna & the rest of the gang sprinted out of the room with their gas mask on laughing so hard they may have soon died. When in the hallway Kagome fell down to one knee from laughing so hard. Miroku began helping her up.

"Holy shit! We've done it this time!" he said helping his friend.

"God I bet that stinks!" she said getting up.

Inuyasha ran back over to them. "Hurry up you guys before staff & administration come by & suspect we did it," Inuyasha warned aiding Miroku with Kagome.

"Whoa you're actually helping Kagome?" Miroku asked looking at his close pal.

"No one, not even Kagome, deserves to be blamed for that kind of prank. Let's get out of here."

The trio ran after Sango & Kanna who seemed ages ahead of them. They already had the hideout planned in Miroku's room so they had to make haste to get their before Sango & Kanna began chewing their ears off about how they were late. Inuyasha was clearly the fastest of the trio, creating a gap between him & the other two that only got bigger as he ran more. Kagome was the middle woman & Miroku was lagging behind them. After about a minute of running, the group met up at Miroku's dorm & soon, they were inside locked up in hiding. Sango was laid out on Miroku's bed laughing.

"Did you guys see how high Mr. Myoga went from that explosion?!" she exclaimed. "His head hit the friggin ceiling!"

"Yeah & you made a gigantic hole too! Double whammy!" Miroku added.

"More like triple! First the force of the explosion, then the ceiling & finally the fall," Kanna said taking off her gas mask.

"Aha good point good point!"

Inuyasha took of his gas mask but put his hood back on. "I hope we don't get caught for that one. That would suck to clean that up." Inuyasha's eyes widened & he looked at Miroku. "Uh Miroku, you…you do realize you have to clean that up right?"

Everyone in the room looked at him for a bit before they all burst out laughing. "Oh my god! Son of a..!"

"You're screwed bro! Get your gas mask back on & go handle your duties!" Inuyasha said falling on the floor.

"You guys suck! Can you at least help me?"

"Nah, it'll be more fun to watch than join. Go have your fun," Sango said going through his refrigerator.

Then a loud screech was heard making everyone in the room cover their ears. It sounded like a claw scratching a mirror. The annoying noise lasted for about five seconds until it came to a stop. Kagome looked around the room until her eyes found terror on a mirror near the kitchen.

"Hey guys…check out that mirror," she said slowly raising her finger towards it.

Everyone looked at where she was pointing to find writing in blood on the mirror. The writing read…_How long will you fools last when I bring Hell upon you?._ Everyone looked on in terror at the writing.

"Guys, what's going on?" Kanna asked.

"I don't know but…whatever this hell is doesn't look good," Kagome said.

Inuyasha walked up to the mirror slowly. Once he got to it, reached his hand out cautiously & touched the dripping blood with his left thumb. The blood was icy cold & from the looks of it, it was human.

"Is it blood?" Sango asked in worry.

"Yeah it's blood." Inuyasha looked back at the group. "And judging by the look & feel of it, its human blood."

Well that's chapter 5 everyone! Hope you all enjoyed it (God I say that line way too much...I need to find another). I will try & upload chapter 6 by Friday because I'm going to be busy this weekend. The demon is going to make a few random appearances once & a while but by chapter 8, or 10 at latest, this will turn into a full fledge horror story with the demon basically popping up everywhere & making everyone's life hell. Sounds fun? I sure as hell hope so! Be sure to leave reviews if you enjoyed this chapter and/or have any ideas or request. I'll take pretty much any request. Okay, see you all with chapter 6 soon! I'm out! #writingismydrug


	6. Chapter 6

Ladies & gentlemen, welcome to chapter 6! Before we start, I got good news: School for me is finished! Now I finally won't be held down by that torture everyone calls school! Now back to the more important subject: Chapter 6! As usual, thanks Anime Chick 93! I'm so used to calling Anime Chick 93 I don't think you need to make an account aha! So the demon will be back again to cause mayhem in this chapter…but to whom? Let's find out.

Chapter 6-Girls Night Out

School was over for Thursday & now the kids were heading off to either their dorms or to meet up with friends & do whatever they had planned. Inuyasha was at Naraku's locker waiting for him to finish loading up his books.

"…& that stupid Mr. Totosai assumed Kagome & I were flirting," Inuyasha said arms folded.

"Well stop stooping to her level. The more you argue with the girl the more likely it'll appear you're flirting." Naraku shut his locker & began loading up his gym bag. "Speaking of flirting how was the theatre practice yesterday?"

"What makes you link flirting & theatre?"

"I heard about you being the lead guy in the play...& Kagome is your romantic interest."

"It's just a play, no big deal." Naraku & Inuyasha began walking. "Besides, she should feel honored to perform alongside me."

"Hmph, are you serious?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're dating Kikyo, the, according to our freshmen & sophomore classes, whore of our grade. Might she of given you some kind of disease by now?"

"She's changed since she started dating me."

"But that still doesn't change the fact that she lost her virginity freshmen year, dated 94% of all the boys freshmen year & almost had a child with Bankotsu."

Inuyasha slapped his forehead. "Why must you remind me of this?"

"Sorry but the past is impossible to change"

Naraku & Inuyasha arrived at Naraku's dorm & entered it. Inside they found Koga putting a bunch of bags down on the kitchen counter, filled with a bunch of soda & snacks. On the couch sat a displeased looking Sesshomaru who was going through one of his notebooks.

"Hey Naraku, you like coke right?" Koga asked, unloading the bags.

"It's my favorite soda." Naraku sat down in one of his chairs at the kitchen table. "So is there anyone else we need to add to the guest list?"

"It depends…who do you have?"

"The usual party group. I'm just asking the question in case any of us made new friends this week."

"I don't think so."

"So what's with the face Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked leaning against the wall near the front door.

"I'm not in a good mood. My economics teacher was being a bitch," he said looking up from his notebook for the entire duration of his sentence.

"What did he say this time?"

"I answered a question correctly but he said I answered it wrong. He & I went back & forth for almost five minutes, trying to prove the other wrong until I finally proved him to be the one wrong. Despite this, he gave me a D on my essay just because of me proving him wrong."

"What an asshole," Koga said from the kitchen tossing Sesshomaru a sprite.

Sesshomaru caught it & sat it on the end table next to him. "That's what I said when I heard he was going to do it. Now, instead of letting dad know about this, I'm just going to make his life hell until he fixes it."

Then Naraku's door opened & in came Kanna & Kagome. Kanna had a large poster in her hand while Kagome brought a bag that wasn't as large as a gym bag but was bigger than a typical backpack.

"Great you're here," Kanna said walking towards Sesshomaru. "Why the sudden change of locations?"

"Naraku wanted my help fixing up the room for the party tomorrow so I came in here. Once we finish this poster, I got to make a list of meals people are going to cook & what movies or CDs we're bringing."

"Same goes for you I'm guessing?" Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha who just gave her a simple head nod. "Well did you want to continue our research for the hydraulic solution or did you want to rehearse a few lines for the play?"

"We'll rehearse in thirty minutes. Koga's going to toss some pizza rolls in the oven."

"Koga's doing what now?" he said looking from behind a pineapple.

"Come on, do it for the girls as well," Inuyasha said now walking towards the kitchen.

"Hey you're walking over here. Why don't you do it? I'm busy stocking the refrigerator & pantry."

"That's why I'm walking over here. You're always too stubborn to do a favor for friends, especially hungry ones."

"Can't blame me. You guys wasted all of that banana pudding Ayane made for the Christmas party."

"Sorry Koga but in all honesty, your girlfriend can't cook," Kanna said not even looking the group's way.

Kagome snickered. "She's got a point. That banana pudding was absolutely…"

"I get the point," Koga said rolling his eyes.

Sango found herself in the library looking threw a stash of books for her U.S. history essay. The teacher said no one was allowed to use the internet & the teacher was such an ass about that she blocked of all the websites that linked to the essay in case people got ideas. What a bitch, Sango thought now turning the page. What's so important about the Civil War that she needed to write a fifteen-hundred word essay on it? She was currently reading an Abraham Lincoln documentary book, hoping to find something in it. So far she had no luck.

"What you doing?" Ayane asked sitting down next to Sango.

"Research for this essay I have to do for my stupid U.S. history class."

"Awwww that blows. I was going to ask you to come up to floor three with me."

"Floor three? What for?"

"Well apparently Kaede was found in room twenty-eight on floor three so I decided I wanted to explore it. The problem is I need company. You down?"

"Eh, not exactly. Maybe if you had a bigger group, I'd consider it."

"Well put down those silly books & let's go find a crew!"

"SSSHHH!" The librarian said from behind her desk causing Sango & Ayane to freeze in their place.

Sango shut her book & got up. "Well let's go find a posse."

Everyone in Naraku's room was munching on pizza rolls. Inuyasha was surfing the web, looking for some information for the chemistry project while Kagome was in the kitchen grabbing the duo sodas. Kanna & Sesshomaru were making the list of items for the party, while Naraku & Koga were at the kitchen table playing blackjack.

"So we got pizza, pizza rolls, ice cream in any flavors but mint, cookies, obviously Bankotsu is bringing booze, a bowl with a wide ranged variety of candy, hamburgers, & noodles," Kanna said tapping her head with the pen she was using.

"Wait a minute…who wrote down noodles?" Inuyasha said looking at Kanna.

"Hey noodles are delicious, especially the ones I'm going to make."

"If you say so. I won't judge you…yet."

"I feel like we're missing something yet I don't know what it is," Sesshomaru said studying the list.

Then Naraku's door opened & in came Miroku, Sango & Ayane. They all looked like they were having a good conversation.

"Hey who wants to go look at the room Kaede almost died in?" Ayane asked shortly after she closed the door.

"Wait a minute…what?!" Inuyasha asked looking her way.

"No I'm serious. Sango & I are going. Miroku's too wussy to go so we need more recruits. Who's in?"

There was a long silence until Koga decided to speak. "Sorry but I'm not in. I've seen my share of freaky shit this week & I'm not about to risk my chances pissing off poltergeists."

"Oh come on! There's no such thing as ghost!"

"Says the woman who believes her mother was killed by one controlling her car when she was bluntly intoxicated," Sesshomaru said.

"Hey she swore to never drink in her life so screw those lies the police told!"

Kagome stood up. "It sounds dangerous but at the same time fun. I'm in."

Sango gave Kagome a high five. "You see? Kagome has more balls than any of you boys!"

"I want proof. Flash them," Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Well, since you three girls are going, I'll go too," Kanna said walking towards the group. "Let's make this girls night out. Why don't we go at eight tonight?"

"Sure, that sounds even better than going now!" Ayane said with a grin.

Kagome sat on her bed looking through some notes for her math class. She had a big test coming up next Friday & she wouldn't allow herself to bomb it. Then her door opened & in came Ayane with a glass of pink lemonade. She wore a black t-shirt with a skull on it & gray pants with rips in the legs of them.

"How's my favorite Japanese school girl?" she said walking over to Kagome.

"Stressed out. Math is going to kill me before I'm even seventeen!"

"Well then close that notebook & get ready for some entertainment!"

"Wait, it's eight already?!"

"Well…my phone says seven fifty-six so technically…yes."

"God time flies." Kagome shut her notebook & rose to her feet. "Where's Sango & Kanna?"

"At the room waiting for us to get there."

"Okay hold on. I got to go get my smoothie out of the refrigerator."

Sango & Kanna stood by the room, now a bit impatient. Sango was tapping her foot while Kanna was texting Sesshomaru the answers from the English worksheet. Sango let out a loud sigh.

"What is taking them so long?" she complained throwing her hands in the air.

"Sango calm down. I'm sure they're on their way."

"Kanna we've been out her for ten minutes. I hope they didn't chicken out on us."

"They'll come don't worry…just chill out."

Sango looked at the room & touched the handle. Then, a bright grin came across her face. "Why don't we get, you know, a head start?"

"No. We agreed to wait for them & that's what we're…"

Sango opened the door, silencing Kanna immediately. "One minute. One minute & then we come back out. Deal?"

"Sango, we made a deal. I'm not going to…" Kanna froze mid-sentence, eyes now widened. "Wh-what the..?"

"What Kanna? What's wrong?"

"The-the room. Look."

Sango turned around to find the once dark room glowing a sadistic purple color. Light smoke filled the room & the walls looked like they were tilted. Broken mirrors laid on the floor & glass was everywhere. In the middle of the room there was a coffin that was closed painted red. Kanna took a step back.

"What in the world is going on?" she said now a bit scared.

"Uhhh…I don't know but suddenly I got a bad feeling about our little 'adventure' we plan on having."

Kanna slapped her hand on her forehead. "What did I get myself into?"

Sango looked at Kanna. "Do you still want to do this or...?"

"HEY! I thought I told you two to wait for us before you go in!" Ayane shouted now running towards them with Kagome. Ayane reached them trying to catch her breath. "Why are you...?" Her face then became puzzled. "What's going on?"

"Freak show, floor three room twenty-eight," Kanna said.

"Is that a…coffin?" Kagome asked.

"Looks cool. Lets check it out," Ayane said entering the room.

"Wait what is wrong with you?!" Kagome asked running after her, soon followed by Kanna & Sango.

"What? Look at this place. It's just super decorated to try & scare people like us. I bet this was that sexy Mr. Takahashi's idea," Ayane assured shrugging her shoulders.

"I think we should go. This doesn't seem like any human can do this," Sango said.

"How many times do I have to say this? There is no such thing as ghosts."

Then the door slammed shut. Several pictures fell off the wall due to the velocity of the impact. The girls spun around to face the now closed door to see a large shadow on it. The smoke slowly became thicker in the room. The four girls slowly spun around to see a man sitting up in the once closed coffin looking at the group. The group was paralyzed in both fear & shock. They wanted to scream but they just couldn't. By now the smoke was almost completely blocking their view & it began to suffocate them until eventually they passed out.

Inuyasha shot an arrow that soared across the room until it hit the very bottom of the desired target. He missed the center but at least he touched the circle.

"You fail miserably," Sesshomaru scoffed now taking the bow from his little brother.

"Hey, do I look like Peter freaking Pan?"

"Peter Pan or not the only games you're good at is poker, darts when you've had one too many & Call of Duty until you face Naraku & myself." Sesshomaru grabbed the arrow from the wall & headed back to the line they stood behind to shoot. "What do you say we make a bet? If I hit the center, you have to date Kagome this weekend."

"I don't know bro. That offer doesn't strike any interest."

"What is the matter? You scared baby brother?" Sesshomaru was now standing over Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was about to say something but a devious grin found its way to his face. "Hahaha."

"What's so funny?"

"Your bet is about to turn upside down. If you hit the center, I date Kagome for the weekend. However, should you lose…" Inuyasha sat back in his chair & gave Sesshomaru his best evil mastermind impression. "…you have to date Kanna for the weekend."

Sesshomaru looked at his brother for a bit until he extended his hand. "Deal."

Inuyasha gladly shook his brother's hand, his grin never fading for a second. "Alright big brother, try not to crack under pressure."

Sesshomaru headed back to the line. First he took a sip from his water & now he was loading the arrow up. He positioned it perfectly & now aimed it at the target. He stood still for a moment before cutting his eyes at his brother.

"You ready for your suffrage to begin?" he asked flashing a slight smile.

"Only if you are."

Sesshomaru looked back at the target, ready to shoot. Then, right when he was ready to let the arrow fly, a high pitched scream was heard. He accidently fired the arrow right when the scream sounded off. The arrow slammed into the wall, completely missing the target. Inuyasha jumped up from his chair, pointing his finger at his defeated big brother.

"HA! I won! You lost & now you have to..!"

"Shhh! Did you hear that scream?"

The scream sounded off again & this time it sounded like one of their friends. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru to find his brother looking back at him. Both of their faces were emotionless but you knew what they were thinking.

"Kagome/Kanna," they said at the same time with Inuyasha saying Kagome & Sesshomaru saying Kanna.

There the four were, hanging from the ceiling by their hands. Their feet dangled freely, not being anywhere near the ground. The room was red on one side & purple on the other. In front of them stood the man that was in the coffin moments ago. He was a lean tall man, looking the exact same way he did when he attacked Kaede except he had a more human appearance. He was wielding a flash card in his left hand, tapping it in his right. He had his eyes locked on Ayane.

"Well, welcome to my torture chamber, in short, you can just call it my hell," he said, walking over to the purple side of the room.

"Who are you?" Sango asked.

"Names shouldn't be your concern right now. Your life should be your concern. You made a decision to see what happened to Kaede & now, I'll give one of you lucky women a taste of what happened, just a bit worse."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Kanna questioned.

"We're going to play a little game called…Who Wants to Die a Millionaire."

"Who wants to…are you serious? Is that the best..?"

"Ayane I'd shut up if I were you," he interrupted. "By the end of this little game you'll believe in ghost but if you're lucky enough, you may meet plenty." His face wore a bright smile as he came back from the purple side of the room with a pitch fork. "Here are the rules: Each contestant will be asked a series of questions & have to answer them within a thirty second time limit. You all start with a million dollars & as you answer questions wrong, you lose money depending on how much money the question was worth. Whoever has the most money at the end will be safe from my demonic abuse…well for a limited amount of time. The loser however…well, we'll keep that a secret until we have a loser. You have one unlimited lifeline, which is asking amongst each other, but depending on how much the question is worth, the person or people helping will lose half the amount of the question from their money. These questions are asked at random & are random so don't think for a second you're prepared for this. Any questions?"

"What if we don't want to play?" Kagome asked.

"Then I drop you to stay in hell for the remainder of the night." The girl's eyes widened much to the delight of the man. "Anymore?" No one spoke for some time. "Alright let's play millionaire!"

The room fully became purple & the smoke disappeared. All of the girls looked at each other, terrified at what would happen should they lose.

"Now the first question is for the girl who got you into this, Ayane," he said before looking at the card. "Sirius is the closest star to us. How many light years is it from us?" Then four answers appeared on the wall. "A-10.3, B-3.7, C-8.6 or D-7.93. Thirty seconds begin now!"

Ayane looked on terrified. She had no idea how far Sirius was from Earth, hell she didn't even know what Sirius was! Kanna looked at Ayane with concern present on her face. Kanna knew the answer to this but did she want to risk putting her money up for grabs?

"Ten seconds," he warned grinning.

"It's C Ayane," Kanna said, now with her head down.

"C!" Ayane blurted, causing the C answer to glow on the wall.

"That is correct." The man smirked a bit before looking at Kanna. "Now lets see how much you lost." The wall glowed a redish color & soon, $50,000 appeared. "Kanna, you lost $25,000 for the assistance. I hope it was worth it."

Ayane looked at the scared Kanna to find her looking back. "Thanks," Ayane said giving her a weak smile.

"It's what friends are for."

Inuyasha opened another random door to find nothing but blackness inside. Sesshomaru walked up to him with his hands in his pockets.

"Nothing?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Still nothing. God, which room was it?"

"Hell if I know. I suddenly wish I was paying attention to what they were saying about exploring the room."

"What? You actually care about someone?"

"Don't go getting the wrong ideas now. I just don't want to seem like a horrible friend."

"Hey guys did you here that scream?" Koga asked appearing around the corner.

"That's why we're knocking on doors. Do you remember what room it was?" Inuyasha asked.

"No I thought you guys were paying attention to them. I heard Ayane scream."

"I heard Kanna & he heard Kagome, so now we know their little expedition is taking a detour to hell," Sesshomaru said.

"Did you guys try the top floor?"

"That was the first place we tried & now we're half way done with this floor. Did you want to help?"

"Of course man, especially if my girl is in trouble."

The room was slowly losing its purple color & now was becoming red. Kagome still had her full million, Kanna had two-hundred thousand, Ayane had one-hundred thousand & Sango had fifty-thousand. The man looked at his card & grinned.

"Sango," he started, "which one of these women starred in the TV series 'Girls Next Door'? A-Jennifer Love Hewitt, B-Kendra Wilkinson, C-Angelina Jolie or D-Kelly Monaco."

The thirty seconds began ticking away & Sango looked on puzzled. How am I supposed to know this?! Her mind screamed. She looked at Kagome.

"Any clue at all who that might be? My life is kind of at stake here," Sango asked.

Kagome studied the answers for a bit until she remembered hearing Kagura & Yura talking about some girls named Kendra & Holly from the show. "It's most likely Kendra but I'm not making any guarantees."

"Kendra Wilkinson."

"Correct," he said without even highlighting the correct answer. "Kagome, you're a really good friend for risking this because whoever got this question wrong would be history." One-million dollars appeared on the wall which made Kagome's eyes widen. "Luckily, you only loose half of that."

"This game blows!" Ayane yelled.

"Oh is that right? Lets pick up the damn tempo then. From now on seven seconds to answer & if anyone helps, they lose the full amount instead of half. Also, if you help the person & the person you helped gets it wrong, you lose double. Now, since you volunteered to open your mouth, you can go first."

Ayane swallowed & also received some dirty looks from her friends. "Sorry everyone."

"What is the name of the supercar made by Shelby? A-Ultimate Aero, B-LFA, C-Zonda or D-Viper?"

Ayane froze in terror until she saw two seconds left. "Viper!"

The man laughed, which meant it was wrong. Heck even Kanna & Kagome faces signaled what a wrong answer that was. Ultimate Aero highlighted.

"Sorry but Viper is wrong. Now to see what you lost." Then eighty thousand came up on the wall which almost made Ayane scream. She only had twenty left until...well she didn't know yet. "Oh boy oh boy, I'd be nervous if I were you."

Miroku opened his door to find Sesshomaru, Inuyasha & Koga. "What's up?"

"We're looking for Kanna & the others that went off exploring. Do you remember what room they said they were going to look in?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Uhmm...let me check my phone. Sango texted me two hours ago & told me to..." Miroku froze. "Oh shit, Sango's bra & perfume!" Miroku darted back in the room leaving the other three looking at each other confused.

"Why was her bra in your room?" Inuyasha asked walking in with the group.

"She used my shower last night & she slept on my couch. She forgot to get everything when she left this morning, claiming that she was in a hurry."

"Let me see your phone so I can look for the location while you do that," Koga asked.

Miroku came back into the living room & gave Koga the phone. "Don't go through my pictures."

"Why? Is there something I shouldn't see?"

"No, just some girls sent me pictures I promised not to share." Miroku then darted off back to his bedroom.

"That reminds me...how did you & Miroku become friends again after that fight?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ayane & Sango made us join them in Sango's dorm for supper Tuesday night & we pretty much got over it after he promised he wouldn't mess with Ayane anymore."

"Did you find the text yet?" Miroku said from his bedroom.

"No, where is it?"

"Skip about eighty texts down & it should be there."

Koga browsed some more until he came across some texts sent by Sango. Then he found it. "Hey it's room twenty-eight on floor three. Hurry Miroku!"

Miroku ran out of his room with a small perfume bag. "Lets go."

"Bro you look..."

"Please don't start Inuyasha. Please."

Thanks to Ayane, the game became more crucial. Ayane still sat at twenty-thousand dollars luckily (she guessed four questions), Kagome was down to one-hundred thousand after several assists to her friends, Kanna had seventy-five thousand dollars & Sango was still riding at fifty-thousand dollars.

"Ayane, what is the capital of Texas? No multiple choices," he grinned.

"Austin!"

"Correct. That one was worth five-thousand dollars. Kanna, with no multiple choices, what is the fastest car on the planet Earth?"

"The Bugatti Veyron!"

"This is no fun if you're all answering them correctly. Kagome, how many planets are in our solar system?"

"Eight!"

"Dammit! I was hoping you'd say nine. Sango, which of these games are newer: Grand Theft Auto 4, Army of Two, UFC 2009 or Smackdown vs. Raw 2009?"

"UFC 2009!"

"Impressive! Ayane, what is the biggest country in the world?"

Ayane's eyes widened. She knew it was over for her. She just put her head. The clock ticked. Three...two...

"Russia Ayane!" Sango shouted.

"Russia!" she screamed.

"Correct. Sango lets see what you lost." The wall turned red & one-hundred thousand dollars came up which killed Sango a bit inside. She lost. "Oh Sango, unfortunately, this is not only the end of the game but the part where I say you lost the game." A red spotlight flashed around Sango & the man was now below her. "Ready for your punishment?"

Sango swallowed & looked at her friends. "Well it was fun. I'm going to miss all of you."

Well that's chapter 6! Hope you enjoyed it (Okay seriously I need a new line for that part). Sorry to end it the way I did but it sets up chapter 7 in a way that's so perfect I couldn't resist. Alright I'll be back with chapter 7 soon. Don't forget to review if you enjoyed it &/or have an idea you want me to use! I'm out! #writingismydrug


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome back for chapter 7 everyone! Once again, thank you Anime Chick 93 for the review! What is poor Sango's fate? Plus, don't forget about the fast approaching Miroku & company & the fact that Kagome, Kanna & Ayane are also chained to the ceiling with Sango. Let's dive in!

Chapter 7-Emotions

The man raised his pitch fork towards Sango until there was only about a centimeter in between it & Sango's heart. He gave Sango a devilish grin & the pitch fork began glowing a red color. Sango felt her body beginning to get hot & sweat began to pour down her face. Finally, the man was ready to speak.

"Sango, give me...your soul!" he shouted causing the fork to shake.

Sango let out a loud scream & now she began feeling her soul being jerked from her body. She kept screaming now as the pain continued to get worse. The other girls were shouting pleas & begging him to stop but he wouldn't listen. Sango's eyes rolled in the back of her head & now she knew her soul was on its way.

Miroku & the others darted down the stairs onto the third floor. Sango's sudden screaming made them pick up the pace & now everyone was running. Sesshomaru led the pack but the others weren't far behind. Room 28 wasn't far but for some reason it felt like it was centuries away. The hallway was dark & lights flickered on & off as if the power was struggling to stay on. Finally, they saw the room & once they got to it opened the door. There they saw Kanna, Ayane & Kagome on their knees around a passed out Sango crying. Miroku burst through the other boys & joined the girls by Sango's side.

"What the hell happened to her?" Miroku asked holding Sango's hand in his.

"Some c-crazy man..!" Ayane could hardly speak over the sound of her sobbing & crying.

Sesshomaru, joined by Koga & Inuyasha, now joined the others by Sango. "Please, I know your emotional but at least try to speak clearly so we'll understand what's going on," Sesshomaru said.

Kanna wiped her eyes & looked at Sesshomaru. "First we saw a coffin in here. Most of us wanted to go but Ayane wanted to explore & we ended up in the room." Kanna's voice began trailing a bit so she paused.

"Wait a minute...did you just say you saw a coffin?" Inuyasha asked in a doubtful tone.

"You don't have to believe us but we know what we saw!" Kagome snapped. "The bastard had us hanging from the ceiling by our hands & made us watch as he took Sango's soul."

Inuyasha stood up & turned away. "Seriously, what happened to Sango?"

"Ayane, you're the ghost professional. Did this really happen?" Miroku asked.

Ayane nodded. "I swear on my mother's grave this happened."

Koga was holding Ayane. "It's okay Ayane. I believe you."

Inuyasha spun back around. "Are you kidding me?! Sesshomaru, tell me you at least see through this!"

"I'll admit the story is a little over the top..." Sesshomaru stood up & faced his brother. "...but I don't completely doubt what's going on. If they say they saw it, give them a chance to explain their story & then judge at the end."

"Seriously Sesshomaru...someone took her soul? Are you even listening to a word of what they're saying? And they call you the smart one out of us two."

"Inuyasha you can believe what you want to & I'll believe what I want. Curse my name all you want."

"Where's the so called coffin at? They had too much to drink, someone got serious hurt & now they're scared to death. Doesn't that sound more believable?"

"No shit it sounds more believable but you weren't here. So shut up & listen."

Kanna gave Inuyasha a teary glare. "If you don't believe us then leave the room but please don't make us more emotional than we already are."

It seemed like Inuyasha wanted to hear those words because as soon as he heard them, he left the room.

Everyone ended up in Sango's room that night. They put her down on her couch & everyone began setting up sleeping headquarters. Ayane sat in a single chair with her head down.

"Sorry everyone," she said. "This is all my fault. If I listened..."

"Don't beat yourself up Ayane. We don't hate you," Kanna assured.

"Maybe if you got your inner 'Lara Croft' in check, this would've been prevented," Miroku said from the kitchen.

Koga looked at Miroku. "What you trying to say man?"

"Shouldn't it be obvious? She wanted to explore plus she admits it's her fault."

"Easy with that Miroku. She apologized."

"No, she apolo-lied. It's her fault Sango's soul was stolen!"

Koga's face told a Michael Myers story. "You better watch it punk before I kick your ass all around this dorm."

Miroku threw his apple to the floor & began marching to Koga. "Lets go! I've wanted to kick your ass anyways!"

Koga was waiting for him but Sesshomaru stepped the middle. "Both of you zip it!" he fiercely whispered.

"No you move big man! If Miroku wants some, he can definitely get some!"

"You got lucky on that bus! Now it's my turn!"

Ayane jumped up & began holding Koga. "Stop it! Don't stoop to his level!"

While this was going on, Sesshomaru pushed Miroku back in the kitchen against the wall. "Shut up you idiot. Have you lost it?"

"Who's side are you on?!" Miroku shouted.

"No one's but you are the main one out of control."

"Stop siding with Koga!"

"I just told your dumbass I'm on no one's side."

Miroku head butted Sesshomaru, making him go back a few feet a bit surprised. Miroku was going to try to go for Koga but Sesshomaru was fully recovered by now & back handed him so hard he spun three times only on his left leg before his back slammed into the wall. Sesshomaru then grabbed Miroku by his throat with only his right hand & lifted him into the air against the wall. Miroku tried to get his grip to at least loosen up but the more he struggled the worse it got. His face was already turning red from the force of the choke. Kanna finally saw enough & tugged on Sesshomaru's left arm. Sesshomaru didn't see who it was & swung his left arm with immense force, sending Kanna colliding with the kitchen drawers. Sesshomaru looked back, saw it was Kanna & immediately let Miroku go. He rushed to Kanna's side.

"Kanna are you okay?" he asked holding her in his arms.

Kanna looked up at him with a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. My head hurts a bit from hitting that drawer but I'm fine."

"I'm sorry. I thought you were Koga or someone else."

"It's fine Sesshy." She buried her face back into his chest.

Ayane snickered. "Sesshomaru actually has a heart?"

"I wouldn't say that," he said not looking up from Kanna. "I just know I'm wrong for what I did to Kanna so I'm willing to apologize."

Miroku was on the kitchen floor coughing like he had an eight ball in his throat but no paid him any attention. Kagome was in the freezer getting some ice to put in a bounty paper towel for Kanna's head. Koga sat down in a chair at the kitchen table.

"I guess that's why people really don't want to make you mad," he said looking at Sesshomaru.

"Yeah I suppose. My dad put me in anger management but when someone puts their hands on me, I lose it."

Kanna looked at Sesshomaru. "You're cuddle material...you know that right?"

Ayane & Kagome started laughing, while Sesshomaru gave her a small grin. "I get that every once in a while. Is that your way of saying you want to share my sleeping spot?"

She buried her face back into Sesshomaru's chest, making her red face invisible. "That's quite cocky of you."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Here's some ice Kanna," Kagome said reaching her the paper towel.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. "I think you should just put it on the counter. She doesn't want us to see how hot her face is."

Kanna immediately looked up. "What's that supposed to mean?" Her face was now hotter than before.

"I rest my case." Sesshomaru began getting up & Kanna sat up against the kitchen drawers embarrassed.

"I'm not hot for you," Kanna said trying to defend herself.

"She assumes I mean 'that' hot." Sesshomaru sat down next to Koga & pulled out his cell phone.

"Wait a minute?! What did you say?!" Kanna jumped to her feet looking directly at a grinning Sesshomaru.

"I don't remember what I just said. God, I got an awful memory." He & Koga snickered.

Kagome began walking to the door. "I'll be back you guys. I have to go talk to someone."

Inuyasha laughed as Kikyo hung her phone up. They just finished prank calling Pizza Hut for an order of two Pepperoni's, cheesy bread, three sodas & fifteen chicken wings. Kikyo fell back on the couch laughing.

"Your dad is going to be so mad in about an hour," she laughed.

"Yeah I know. Thank goodness we called blocked or he'd immediately come here blaming us."

"So Totosai said I'd be medically clear to attend school starting Monday."

"Great, can't wait." Inuyasha stood up & began walking to the kitchen. "I need a Dr. Pepper right now. You want one?"

"I'll take a Sprite if you got it." Kikyo began walking to the kitchen herself.

Inuyasha reached the soda to her. "Before we drink, you wanna make out?"

Kikyo blushed. "Like you had to ask."

They put their sodas down & began kissing. About five seconds in, Inuyasha's door opened & in came Kagome. Kikyo & Inuyasha stopped what they were doing & looked at her.

"Hey Inuyasha, you got a minute?" Kagome asked walking towards his couch.

"Uhhh, how important is this? I was kind of busy."

"It's not necessarily important. I just want to talk to you."

Kikyo tilted her head before looking back at Inuyasha. "Is she for real?" she whispered.

"I might as well see what she wants to talk about," Inuyasha whispered back.

Kikyo's face showed shock. "You can't be serious Inuyasha."

"We'll kick it at the party tomorrow. Okay?"

"...whatever. I'll see you tomorrow."

Kikyo walked out of the room & Inuyasha locked the door. He got his Dr. Pepper & Sprite off the counter & walked toward Kagome who was sitting on the couch.

"Want one?" Inuyasha asked sitting down next to her.

Kagome took the Dr. Pepper. "I'm surprised you're actually giving me a soda, let alone kicking your girlfriend out of the room to talk to me. You had something bad to eat?"

"Ha funny. It's just called being a gentleman."

"I thought you weren't a gentleman?"

"Thank my dad, Miroku & you being forced down my throat almost every day. If I'm going to work with you on daily basis to get a good grade, I better at least attempt to get used to you."

"Oh & you became much smarter?"

"Ha, you're always going to hate me huh?"

"I don't hate you...not yet."

"So you won't accept my kindness?"

"I never said that. Of course I'll accept your kindness but it's going to take some time for me to get used to it."

Inuyasha smirked. "So, how was the ghost party in Sango's room?"

"Your brother almost killed Miroku."

"How? Telekinesis?"

"No, he almost literally choked him to death."

"Wait why?"

"Miroku & Koga were going to fight but Sesshomaru stepped in the middle of it. Miroku head butted him & then literally got hung."

Inuyasha burst out laughing. "That's the second time in a week Miroku has gotten beat down!"

Kagome took a sip of her soda. "Yeah I know. Which reminds me...did you want to look over our lines for the play?"

"Yeah better here than in public. Did you even read that entire play?" Inuyasha was now going through one of his desk drawers. "Seriously, I say I love you six times, don't leave me nine & we have to kiss twice."

Kagome snickered. "What you embarrassed? You think I'm too hot to kiss?"

Inuyasha spun around. "Hey don't get the wrong idea. I have a girlfriend."

"Then don't give her tickets to the show."

"Kagome that is..." Inuyasha scratched his head. "...actually a good idea."

"You see what happens when you actually listen for a change?"

"Enough of that. Lets get to business." Inuyasha had his script in his hand, flipping through a few pages. "Which page should we start on?"

"Hmmm, how about the one where you beg me not to leave you?"

"What about the part where you say I'm your type?"

"No, I got a better idea...the part where you first see me with my friends."

Inuyasha sighed. "This is useless. We can't agree on anything."

Kagome got up from the couch. "I actually agree. Why don't we just watch a movie?"

"Works for me."

The sun was burning bright low in the sky. Everyone in Sango's room was laid out on the floor sleep. Then the sunlight hit Sango in her face & her eyes slowly opened. She looked around to find her friends on her floor near her. She sat up a bit before she felt an arm around her. She immediately looked back to find Miroku sleeping behind her. Sango's face frowned up & she threw his hand off her. She got up from her couch & headed for her mirror. She looked in it to find her looking normal but with her usual sleep hair.

"Sango, you're...alive?" Ayane's voice said from behind.

"Yeah, surprisingly. I had the scariest dream last night after that guy took my soul."

"What was it about?"

"I'd rather not relive that nightmare." Sango then looked at Miroku. "Who allowed him to sleep with me?"

"I don't know." Ayane giggled. "He got his ass kicked last night Sango...by Sesshomaru."

Sango rose an eyebrow. "What for?"

"I'll let him explain that story to you when he wakes up. Do you feel funny or at all different?"

"No. I actually feel fine. I'm still a bit shocked at what happened yesterday but I'm alright."

Ayane looked at the next to her to find Kanna & Sesshomaru laid out in a sleeping bag. "Awwww."

"When did these two hook up?"

"I'm thinking right now. Look how cute they look!"

Due to Ayane's voice getting a bit louder, Kanna woke up. Sango & Ayane began giggling.

"What's so funny?" Kanna asked weakly before yawning.

"It's nothing funny...it's just you & Sesshy decided to hook up overnight," Sango said.

Kanna blushed, now realizing that she was snuggled up under him. "One can only wish," she whispered.

"Just ask him what he thinks about you. You may be surprised."

Kanna rolled her eyes. "Sesshomaru may play with me every once in a while but I know he's probably not into me."

Just then, Sesshomaru started moving around, which meant he was awake. They heard him groan a bit before he sat up. His hair was covering most of his face until he began trying to fix it.

"Morning," Sango said waving at him.

"Ah, I see you're awake actually," he said stretching his arms into the air.

"Did you hear anything we were talking about?"

"No, I thought I was the only one in the room. It was quiet from what I recall."

Kanna let out a quiet sigh before she looked up at him. "Did I sleep wild?"

"No, you were calm. It's like you weren't there but I knew you were."

"Awwww," Ayane said again.

Kanna gave Ayane a sort of scary look. "Don't even go there."

Ayane put her hands up like she was at gunpoint with a wide grin on her face. By now Sesshomaru was standing up looking for something.

"Ladies, sorry but I'm going to leave you all in a minute. I think my brother still has my IPod," Sesshomaru said now putting on his sneakers.

Inuyasha's room was now barely getting sunlight, mainly because his windows face west. He was laid out on his couch with Kagome snuggled under him. Both were watching movies until almost two o'clock that night & ended up falling asleep on the couch. The main menu music to Hangover was playing in the room as they slept. Sesshomaru broke in Inuyasha's room with his student ID quietly. He walked in to immediately find them sleeping on the couch. He wanted to say something but told himself not to. He began raiding Inuyasha's dresser, hoping to find his IPod quickly. Once he got to drawer number two, Inuyasha woke up.

"What...are you doing in my dresser?" Inuyasha asked wiping his eyes.

"The same reason you're snuggled with Kagome."

Inuyasha shook his head for a moment. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I love my IPod."

Inuyasha jumped up from the sofa, waking Kagome in the process. "You take that back!" he demanded.

Sesshomaru snickered a bit. "Are you always this hotheaded?"

"No. It's just what you said! I have a girlfriend!"

"...who happens to look like Kagome in more ways than one?" Sesshomaru looked back at his brother & smirked. "...And Kagome is awake."

Inuyasha looked back to find a confused Kagome. "Hey, good morning," he said.

"What's with all the noise?" she asked.

"Nothing, this buffoon is trying to steal his IPod back."

Sesshomaru got his IPod out of the second drawer. "It took you a week to give it back; even then I have to steal it."

"Well maybe if my dad would buy me one, we wouldn't have this problem." Inuyasha was back on his couch.

"Maybe if you'd pick up your grades..."

"Please save that! I've heard dad say that quite too much already."

Kagome began flipping her hair. "Well, I'll see you both in a bit." She rose from the couch & headed for Inuyasha's bathroom.

There's chapter 7! Yeah, it's shorter than most & a bit less eventful but I tried to add a few things in to make it a bit intriguing. Chapter 8 may be the same way but chapters 9 & 10 will be where business begins to pick up. Alright, I'm out! #writingismydrug


End file.
